


Meeting You

by Kikicat1212



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Awkward Cas, Blow Jobs, Blunt, Bottom Castiel, Cas finally breaks, Death, Definatly no slow burn, Destiel fo'sho, Doctor Sexy Obsession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Kiss, Funny, I hate tags, M/M, Random - Freeform, Smut, Sorta bi dean, Top Dean, aniexty!cas, beach warning because of T&S, blowjob dreams, i mean even if you looked hard enough it isn't there, makeout, rebellious, sorta fast relationship, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikicat1212/pseuds/Kikicat1212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester’s new neighbor is a bitch. Castiel novak is the new guy in Apple Valley. He just moved here from Sacramento to build a new life for himself but that is hard to do when you have an inconsiderate asshole who loves to throw parties living beside you. His brother, Gabriel, tells him that everything is going to be fine but Cas finds that hard to believe. The one thing Castiel really needs is a friend. And, with the help of Tumblr, that is exactly what he gets. Little does he know, his internet friend is closer than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the cringiness at parts xD first fanfic

*Castiel’s P.O.V*

_New job, new life, and no friends. What a life you got yourself, Castiel._ I walked downstairs to my new blank kitchen. _Coffee should be a good way to start the day. Trying to get used to the new schedule is going to kill me._ I walk over to the coffee pot and pour the coffee brew into the top of it and add water. I lean on the counter looking at all the boxes in my apartment. _Damn, this is going to take a long time._ I sluggishly walk back upstairs to grab my iphone from the charger. _God this apartment is huge. I don’t understand why Gabriel wanted me to get this size, I immediately regret this decision._ Sliding my finger across the lock screen I see a notification on my messages.

**_Gabe 11:03 a.m._ **

Hey little brother! How ya liking your new place?

**_Me 11:22 a.m._ **

It’s fine, having the cable guys come at 1 and still haven’t unpacked.

**_Gabe 11:25 a.m._ **

Sounds good Cassie, up for beers tonight?!

**_Me 11:28 a.m._ **

No. I still have to unpack, and don’t call me Cassie. I am up for watching movies later tonight with some takeout? Smiley face.

**_Gabe 11:33 a.m._ **

Mkay. Whatever… **_Cassie._ **

**_Me 11:35 a.m._ **

Yeah, whatever. I’ll talk to you later.

I slide my phone into my pajama pocket and shuffle down stairs to retrieve my coffee. After i pour the black coffee into the cup, I walk outside to grab my mail.  Unlocking the box that says _34a_ , I pull out 5 pieces of paper. _Of course this is all bills, how in the world do I already have bills._

 While reading the rest of the titles on the bills when I see **Dean Winchester** on one of the letters. I hear a loud roar of an engine. As I look to the road, I seen this black good looking car pull next to the curb and park. A man with spiky brown hair gets out of the car. He looks at me with his bright greens eyes and smirks.

“Hey, neighbor.” The strange man says to me.

“uhm… Hi.” I look at him while he walks up to the door beside mine and unlocks it.

“I saw you moving in yesterday… Is that your car?” He says looking at my ugly dark yellow, low riding, not so good looking car.

 “Well… Yeah. It was all i could afford.”

"That car is a piece of shit. I’m surprised that it doesn’t attract hookers.” He laughs. “The pimp mobile” I roll my eyes and cross my arms.

 “It is.” I say bluntly. “And it’s definitely not a pimp mobile. It doesn’t attract hookers.” I say and he just laughs.

“Sure. Whatever, buddy.” he replies and leans against the door frame.

“Do you, by chance, know a ‘Dean Winchester’?” I ask him.

“Yeah i know him. Why?” He narrows his eyes.

“Oh… I got a letter in the mail that’s from a Ben Harris?” I say and he automatically walks over and yanks the letter from my hand rudely.

“Well.. That was rude.” I sigh. The man rolls his eyes and sticks out his hand.

“I’m Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you.” I roll my eyes and stick my hand out to meet his.

“I’m Castiel Novak. And it was not so nice to meet you.” I pull my hand back and cross my arms.

“Well, if you need to know anything about the apartment, Castiel, I am always available.” Dean smirks.

“Sure.” I say as I push open my apartment door and slam it behind me .

 

*Dean’s P.O.V.*

I laugh as the shorter man walks back into his apartment. _He seems like a party pooper. He’ll come around, though._ I turn around and walk into apartment and close the door behind me. I walk over to the couch and plop down preparing myself for Ben's letters.

Lisa and I dated for 1 year, and her son Ben had looked up to me like a father.  The relationship was great in the beginning, but ended with yelling and hurtful words. Needless to say, I don't stay in contact with her but Ben sneaks letters to me still seeking a father figure. Lisa doesn't allow him to talk to me, so we have to find different people to help mail the letters back and forth.

I slowly open the letter.

_Dear Dean,_

_Mom has once again brought another guy home. Are you sure you can't come back and make up with her? I really miss you and working on the car with you. There is this girl at school, she is really cute and smart. I want to ask her to go the movies with me but I don't think she will like me. What should do, Dean? I'm not going to be a sissy and ask mom for help, but just write back as soon as you can. My friend, Kevin Tran says you can send him letters for me to him and he'll give them to me. His address is on the other side._

_Ben_  

It’s always hard reading letters from Ben, all I want to do is be there for him. I've been living in the same apartment since Lisa and I broke up. When I went to pick up the last of my things, Ben cried to me asking for me to stay or keep in touch. Knowing that i would probably never come back, I gave him the address to the apartment that i was moving into. I told him to write me letter whenever he could. I know this Kevin that he’s talking about. We’ve exchanged words a couple of times.

I put my face in my hands and rub my eyes. After that, I decide to take a shower. On my way up the stairs, my phone buzzes.

**_Charlie 12:46 p.m._ **

Hey, you up for some drinks on me? Won battle today and I'm up for celebrating!  

**_Me 12:47 p.m._ **

Well, Queenie, It’s not even five o’clock yet. I can’t get drunk right now. But we can go later tonight. You can swing by though. I gave you a key, right?

**_Charlie 12:50 p.m._ **

Yeah sure, Dean-o. You owe me one for not being at today's battle >:(

**_Me 12:52_ **

Alright and i’m sorry. I was caught up this morning. Baby ran out of gas on the way to the battlefield. I had to walk all the way to the gas station and walk back to give her gas. But seriously, stop by like right now. I’m hopping in the shower. I’ll be right back.

 

*Charlie’s P.O.V.*

I pull up to Dean’s apartment about five minutes later and go in without knocking because i know that he takes really long showers. I walk up the stairs and sit against the wall, facing the bathroom door. I sit there patiently and unlock my phone, going onto this new app that i discovered called Tumblr. I hear the door open as Dean walks out, towel around his waist.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yells and falls on his ass.

“Smooth one” I laugh.  

“You know I have a perfectly good TV downstairs, right?” Dean smirks as he gets up from the floor and walks over to his bedroom door.

i follow him into the small bedroom and lay on the bed, looking at my phone and scrolling through my Tumblr feed.

“Dude, you really need to get this app. It’s pretty wicked.” I say as Dean removes the towel from his waist and proceeds to get dressed.

“You know, one of these days, someone is going to think that we’re sleeping together if you keep coming in while i change and shit.” Dean says and puts on his pants.

“I don’t care. But seriously dude, this app. Its called Tumblr and its fucking amazing.” I say and look up from the small screen.

“You know how much I struggle with technology. What is it even about?” Dean says as he throws himself onto the bed next to me.  

“It's not about anything, Dean. You follow these blogs that hold the same interests as you and you post about it and read other posts and stuff like that. It's really hard to explain. Here I'll just show you.” I say and give him the phone so he can see how the app works.

He smiles when he sees all the blogs that I follow and what my interests are.

“This seems pretty cool. Can you download it onto my phone and set me up an account?” He asks and I smile.

“Sure! Give me your phone!” I reach for his phone and he gives it to me.

 

*Dean’s P.O.V.*

I hand her my phone and watch as she starts downloading the app and making me an account. I laugh when she puts the username as **_Impala67_ **.

“What things can I follow?” I asked peering over at Charlie as she starts hitting buttons.

“You can follow, like Star Wars or the doctor show you are obsessed with?” Charlie looks at me with a smile.

“I'm not obsessed, and its Doctor Sexy M.D.” I say as I lay all the way back on my bed closing my eyes to charlie. Charlie quickly leaps up and throws the phone on my stomach.

“All done, Champ. You are now connected to the matrix.” Charlie winks. I pick up my phone and begin scrolling the the home page. Charlie followed a bunch of old car blogs, classic rock blogs, and some other random blogs I’m not sure about.

“This is pretty cool, I'll give it a try. But first, I would love a bacon cheeseburger.” I say as I get up and walk towards my kitchen. Charlie skips next to me going downstairs and jumps onto the couch.

“I would love to have a cheeseburger, my fair maiden!” Charlie yells as she looks at her phone.

 

*Castiel’s P.O.V.* 

I let out a long breath after the cable guys finally left. _That took a lot longer than it should have, but at least I have wifi._ I lock the door and walk over to grab my laptop. Lowering myself into the couch, I begin to log into my computer. _Wouldn’t hurt to log onto tumblr._

Tumblr has been my only way to find friends, people online are always nicer and usually are very funny. Since I moved, I started getting more and more followers. I blog about my everyday boring events and about the shows that I watch. As I scroll down, I begin to feel even more lonelier in my apartment. The air feels dense, and everything around is quiet. I never realized how different things were here compared to home. _I wonder what Gabe is up too._ I reach into my pocket to grab out my phone. _He doesn’t do anything special, and it would be nice to have some company in this huge apartment. Even if it is Gabriel._ I stretch to grab out my phone and go to Gabriel’s contact.

**_Me 1:46 p.m._ **

Hey! You want to come over and watch a movie or something?!

**_Gabe 1:50 p.m._ **

Only if Baltazar can come… He's been bugging me about watching this Titanic movie :/

**_Me 1:51 p.m._ **

Uhm… Yeah sure.

**_Gabe 1:51 p.m._ **

Alright! I'll tell him. We’ll be there in a bit.

I don't reply. I look over at the clock and sigh. _It's only 1:52? This day is going by slowly._ I decide to nap on the couch until they get here. I lay my head down on the pillow that lays on the couch, and before long, I drift off to sleep.

***Knock Knock Knock***

Loud pounding on the door wakes me and I sit up. Looking at the clock, I see that it is now 2:30.

***Knock Knock Knock***

I slowly sit up and rub through my black hair.

“Dude seriously!” Gabriel yells from behind the door.

“I'm sorry!” I yell back as I hurry to the door. As the door opens, I see my brother, Gabriel, leaning against my door frame and his “not-so-close” close-friend, Baltazar looking around with his hands in his pocket. Before saying a word Gabriel grabs me and forces me into a hug.

“What's up brother? Took you long enough, were you twisting your Dixie stick?” Gabriel laughs and I roll my eyes.

“No. I was asleep. Everything should be set up for the most part to watch the movie.” I explain as I point to living room. During my whole day I almost forgot to eat, I could feel my stomach begin to growl.

“Anyone want Chinese?” I suggest as shut the door and follow them.

“Hells yeah! General TSO chicken is calling!” Gabriel exclaims.

“Uh, yeah sure. Get me whatever.” Baltazar says mumbling his British accent. With everyone agreeing, I step into the kitchen to get the Chinese menu that I received in the mail that morning. _Shrimp and broccoli doesn't sound half bad._ After placing the order through the phone, I go back into the living room. Gabriel and Balthazar took my small couch, so I decide to sit across the floor.

 

****After the movie and Chinese food****

The sound of Gabriel crying fills the room. _Why does he have to be so dramatic._ I grab out my phone to check the time. **5:50** . _Well that blew fast._ I go straight for my tumblr app to try to drown out Gabriel’s accessible crying and yelling “Oh Jack!”

Balthazar looks at him and smirks. “Why are you crying? That movie fucking sucked ass, dude.”

Gabe just stares at him, anger clear in his eyes. “That was the best movie that I’ve ever watched in my entire life. Jack and Rose are~” I zone out of their fighting after a while and go back to scrolling through my phone.

  
I get onto my Tumblr and I see that I have a new follower: **_Impala67._ ** _Wouldn't hurt to follow back._


	2. Chapter 2

****One month after following each other****

_ *Castiel’s P.O.V.* _

 

_ God this week sucks. I just need someone to talk too…  _ I stumble upon my couch while unloosing my tie. My head is pounding and Gabriel has ditched me fourth time around to go out and relax.  _ So much for doing it his way of ‘relaxing’.  _ I search for my phone around the couch. Finally when I find it I sluggishly lay back in my comfortable position as before on the couch. Without an instant I open my tumblr app and being to write a post:

 

**_Had a terrible day. Could someone talk to me?_ **

 

_ No that's stupid. _ I erased the post and began again. 

 

**_Worst day ever! Anyone up for talking? Smiley face._ **

 

_ I guess that is fine, it's 10 o’clock at night. I doubt anyone will answer..  _

 

I drag myself upstairs and lay on my bed. It's more of a mattress because my frame still has not shipped in.

 

***Bloop Bloop***

 

I blindly reach over to my phone and unlock it.  _ Someone replied?  _ I click my messages on tumblr. 

 

**Impala67 10:50 p.m.**

Hey? :) 

 

_ What do I even say?  _

 

**Me 10:55 p.m.**

Uhm. Hey! I didn’t expect anyone to actually reply. lol

 

**Impala67 10:56 p.m.**

Oh. Well did you not want someone to talk to? Or..?

 

**Me 10:57 p.m.**

We can talk. Smiley face

 

**Impala67 10:58 p.m.**

Ok lol Why do you say smiley face? 

 

**Me 11:00 p.m.**

I do not understand. Am I not doing it correctly?

 

**Impala67 11:01 p.m.**

Haha, you have to use the “:” and the “)” symbols 

 

**Me 11:02 p.m.**

Ok, i think i understand now :)

 

**Impala67 11:03 p.m.**

There you go. Already having to teach you stuff haha

 

**Me 11:04 p.m.**

So, where are you from? :) Do you have a name? :) :)

 

**Impala67 11:05 p.m.**

Woah buddy. I think we should keep our personal lives a secret for a while. You could be some axe murder for all I know. 

 

**Me 11:06 p.m.**

I am not an axe murder, I promise you. But what can I ask you? :) 

 

**Impala67 11:07 p.m.**

You can ask me about my favorite things and stuff :) Just no names or where we are from. Personal things lol

 

**Me 11:08 p.m.**

Ok, agreed :) How long have you been on tumblr? 

 

****Next couple of Days****

 

*Dean’s P.O.V.*

 

It has been weird non-stop talking to this person i met online. I like it though. They seem really nice.  _ Should I ask what gender they are? I mean they are really funny. Oh god. What if they are younger than me. I'm not going to be a pedophile.  _ I quickly reach for my phone on the end table. We both downloaded this weird texting app that gives you the longest number in the world, but it doesn't use up my data. 

 

**Me 9:26 p.m.**

Hey! I've got a question. I know we're not supposed to exchange anything about each other that could lead to identification…. But I was wanting to know what gender you are? 

 

**1-(274)-391-7924 9:30 p.m.**

Haha you said for us not to tell each other anything. So let's keep it like that :)

 

**Me 9:31 p.m.**

Oh.Okay then :) That’s fine. Uhm… I don't know what to put your name in my phone as haha

 

**1-(274)-391-7924 9:34 p.m.**

Put me in as “tumblrfriend” or something. Idk haha

 

**Me 9:38 p.m.**

No. I'm not putting you in as “Tumblr Friend” that's just corny. 

 

**1-(274)-391-7924 9:39 p.m.**

Then how about bees? I really like bees. :)

 

**Me 9:40 p.m.**

How about Bumblebee? :o

 

**1-(274)-391-7924 9:40 p.m.**

I like it. Haha what do you want me to put you in as? 

 

**Me 9:42 p.m.**

I don't know haha. Call me Westerner ;)

 

**Bumblebee 9:43 p.m.**

Westerner? Haha that's a funny name. But okay lol. I'm gonna assume that you like westerns?

 

**Me 9:43 p.m.**

Oh you bet I do! :D

 

**Bumblebee 9:50 p.m.**

Well… I have to get off of here. I have a fucking headache because my neighbor is blasting music. I think he is having another one of his parties… I never get invited though because he fucking hates my guts. But it's whatever. It was nice talking to you Westerner! I have to go. Goodbye :) 

 

**Me 9:51 p.m.**

C U L8R

 

**Bumblebee 9:51 p.m.**

I don't understand. What does that say.

 

**Me 9:52 p.m.**

It says “See you Later” it's just text ta- okay nevermind. I just won't use text talk with you haha

 

**Bumblebee 9:53 p.m.**

Alright then…Bye! :)

 

**Me 9:59 p.m.**

Bye. 

 

I click the home button and see it’s 10 o’clock at night.  _ We were talking for that long?  _ I’ve never talked to someone for that long, not even Charlie. 

 

“Dude are you zoning out at your own party?” Charlie says as she shoves me. 

 

“What? Uh, no. I was just texting someone” I say with a smirk. “Will you get me a new beer?” 

 

“Whatever, dork! But who were you texting? Was it a girl? Is she hot?” Charlie asks and does this weird thing with her eyebrows that say ‘Do you have a girliefriend’

 

“I don’t know actually. I don’t know anything about this person except that they like bees. We decided not to give out information about each other.”

 

“Oh. Okay… That’s weird. I’ll be back with beers in a sec.” She says before walking off into the crowd. Damn, she got really curious really fast. But, she is my best friend so i can see why she was so curious.

 

I walk over to the stairs and sit down next to this really attractive blonde. She smiles at me and turns where we can make better eye contact. 

 

“And what’s a fine girl like you doing at a not so cool party like this?” I ask, trying to show her that i’m interested.

 

“Oh. My girlfriend invited me actually. She said that she was best friends with the guy that was throwing the party or something like that. She should be around here somewhere. She’s kinda short, redhead, really good with computers.” She goes on.

 

“Charlie?” I ask and she smiles

 

“Yes! Do you know her or something?” She asks and i laugh. Before i can reply, Charlie walks up on us talking. She has wide eyes. I have a feeling that she didn’t want us to meet yet.

 

“Oh hey guys. Uhm… Jo this is Dean Winchester. The guy i was telling you about.” She speaks to Jo and doesn’t make eye contact with me. I like this girl. Why didn't she tell me about her? 

 

“Well I'm going to let y’all have some time.” I smile, get up and walk off. I hold my beer by the neck of the bottle and try to navigate through the crowd.  _ All these people are giving me a headache.  _ I walk towards the door and sneak out without anyone noticing. As soon as I turn around from shutting the door, I see my neighbor. Castiel. 

 

“Uh, can you turn down the music a bit? I have work in the morning and I would like to get sleep.” He says as he stands in an awkward, but annoyed stance. 

 

“Sorry. Didn’t realize these walls were so thin, not used to having a neighbor.” I smirk. 

 

“Just do it please.” Before I could say another word, he rolls his eyes and walks back into his apartment.  _ Why doesn’t he like me? Not that I care. Maybe if he was a female I would care what he thinks, but I don’t.  _

 

“Hey man! Are you coming back in or what?!” Sam, my brother, yells drunkenly. I laugh as he almost trips out the door. 

 

“Dude be careful.” I say as catch him. I look down at his long feet, and I see that he has a shoe missing. 

 

“Dude, where's your other shoe?” I point to his left foot. Sam looks down at his feet, then looks up at me and frowns. 

 

“Dammit where's my shoe?” I roll my eyes with a smirk. I drag Sam back up and help him back inside.  _ I can't keep having these parties when Charlie wins a battle.  _ Castiel's voice rings in my ears about turning the volume down. 

 

I walk inside my huge apartment and walk into the kitchen, turning off the speakers.

 

“Alright, y'all, party's over! Get out!” I yell across the crowd of people and I hear a bunch of ‘boos’ but nobody refuses to leave. After about ten minutes, everyone has left the apartment except for Charlie and her girlfriend. They help me clean the apartment before they leave. I grab Charlie by the arm before she walks out the door with Jo. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Jo?” I say as I let go of her arm.

 

“I don’t know, we just started dating. Literally. I asked her out right before the party.” She says. 

 

“Oh. Why didn't you tell me that you were talking to someone?

 

“Dean, you don't have to know every detail of my life.”

 

“But you have to know mine?”

 

“I'm not arguing with you, I'm leaving. I brought her here and introduced you all. Isn't that enough?” She kisses me on the cheek 

 

“Goodnight, Dean.” She says and walks out the door.

 

Sluggishly I walk back to my bedroom and jump on my memory foam bed. I stretch and reach over to plug my phone back in. My screen lights up as the charger plugs in and I see  _ new text message:  _ **Bumblebee** . 

 

**Bumblebee 12:03 a.m.**

Sorry to wake you, but I can’t sleep. 

 

I look at the time,  **1:30 a.m.** _ I didn’t even know my phone went off, I hope they don't think I ignored their text.  _

 

**Me 1:30 a.m.**

Hey, sorry I missed your message I was at a party.. Hope you went to bed ok :-/ 

 

**Bumblebee 1:33 a.m.**

It's ok.. And no I still can't sleep. But my neighbor did stop his party finally lol 

 

A rush of relief comes over me when I see the text, I don't know why. 

 

**Me 1:34 a.m.**

What's going on? Why can't you sleep? 

 

**Bumblebee 1:35 a.m.**

Well.. I went over and yelled at the guy next door about the party.. 

 

**Me 1:35 a.m.**

Lol Really? You don’t seem like the yelling type.

 

**Bumblee 1:36 a.m.**

I’m not usually but I can’t stand parties. 1. I don’t get the point in going to a person’s house getting drunk and acting like a fool and 2. I have never been to one because the music's so loud that it gives me a headache. I don’t like all that noise. 

 

**Me 1:37 a.m.**

Ah, I see. I left my party because my friend made me mad.

 

**Bumblebee 1:38 a.m.**

Sounds like a personal problem 

 

**Me 1:38 a.m.**

Ha-Ha. Anyways… What are you doing tomorrow. Well, I guess today since it’s 1:40 lol

 

**Bumblebee 1:43 a.m.**

Uh, working and then probably watching some Doctor Sexy M.D. you? 

 

**Me 1:45 a.m.**

Nothing really. I love Doctor Sexy! I even have a hidden tash of t-shirts from the show, my brother would bother me to know end if he knew. He would never let it go! 

 

**Bumblebee 1:48 a.m.**

Really? I also have a tash and an annoying brother ha-ha 

 

**Me 1:49 a.m.**

What shirts do have? 

 

**Bumblebee 1:50 a.m.**

I can't explain them. Do you have a Snapchat? 

 

**Me 1:52 a.m.**

What about our rule? 

 

**Bumblee 1:54 a.m.**

I won't show you my face, and I'll change my stuff so you won't know anything :) 

 

**Me 1:55 a.m.**

OK, if you say so :) 

 

**Bumblebee 1:56 a.m.**

My name is megsunicorn, don't ask. Ha-ha  

 

**Me 1:58 a.m.**

Were you high? Or just incredibly stupid? That username sucks ass.

 

**Bumblebee 2:00 a.m.**

No lol On my 21st birthday I hooked up with this girl Meg and she made me an account to send “stuff” too. But we didn't work out and I stopped using the account lol but i remember my password

 

**Me 2:01 a.m.**

What happened to y’all?

 

**Bumblebee 2:02 a.m.**

That’s not important at the moment…

 

I don't reply so I can add them on my snapchat. Hearing that they were 21 relived me of my other thoughts about being a pedophilic bastard. As soon as I hit the add button i snap a photo of my Doctor Sexy bobble head next to my bed.  _ They are going to love this.  _ I smile 

 

**Megsunicorn:** _ snap message _

That is absolutely amazing! Ha-ha 

 

Seeing the different name confuses me for a second, so I change it to his proper name:  **Bumblebee** . New notification pops up with a new snap. When I open the picture I see a poster of Doctor Sexy in his underwear. 

 

**Me:** _ snap message  _

Wow, Im lost for words! ha-ha 

 

**Bumblebee** :  _ snap message  _

Hey, it’s a guilty pleasure! Ha-ha 

 

I lay down on my bed resting the phone sideways and I take a picture. I write in the caption:  _ You should sleep dork ;).  _

 

**Bumblebee:** _ snap message _

Yeah, yeah I know.. But you are so much fun to talk too :) 

 

**Me** : _ snap message  _

Goodnight, I'll text you tomorrow ;) 

 

**Bumblebee:** _ snap message  _

Fine goodnight, I do need sleep haha! 


	3. Chapter 3

***Three weeks later***

*Castiel’s P.O.V* 

 

Talking to Westner is amazing. I shortened their name to West, even though they sometimes hate it. Gabriel messes around with me saying I have a secret relationship with an old man in a white van. Mockingly saying “don't take his candy or meet him in an alley”. I just roll my eyes and think of my mystery person. 

 

“Shush Gabriel” I say and just laugh. But i do think of that.  _ What if this mystery person really is an old guy _ .  _ For all i know, it could be a pedophile. _ These questions keep popping up sometimes but somewhere in the back of my head, I know that they are not a pedophile. Or maybe i just tell myself that to make me more comfortable about the situation. I don't know.

 

“Haha but you know it's stupid? Right?” He looks at me.

 

“What's stupid?” I ask

 

“This ‘rule’ thing between you two. It's stupid. I mean… You don't know anything about this person. What if they're ugly?”

 

“I don't care about looks! Do you know me? I mean… I hang out with you!” I say and he just laughs.

 

“Cas, I'm gorgeous and you know it. But I'm your brother so that's different.” He says and stands up.

 

“True.”

 

“I'm gonna go. You need to get some sleep tonight. You have work tomorrow” he says and I roll my eyes.

 

“I don't need my kid brother to tell me what to do, Gabe. I'm a grown up. I can hold my own” I smile and laughs and walks out. 

 

Now I'm left alone in my apartment. The size of this damn thing still wows me because it's all mine. This apartment was definitely made for two. Maybe three. 

 

I decide that it's time to take a shower and walk upstairs. Before stepping into the bathroom, I glance at the clock. It's  **10:35 p.m.** West should be texting me sometime soon. They said that they had to do something but they would text me at eleven something. I guess i am going to have to take a very quick shower. 

 

I walk into the bathroom and grab a towel from underneath the sink. I take off all of my clothes and step into my incredibly large shower. My shower is probably my favorite part about my apartment. It’s huge. No joke, I could seriously fit like six people in here and still have room. I turn on the water and walk around the corner at the end of the three step long hallway that’s in the shower. I hold my hand under the water and wait until it’s hot before i put my whole body under the water. When i finally get adjusted to the hot water, I immediately start lathering shampoo into my black hair. As I rise my hair out I let the water flow over my face.  _ I wonder if I could ever meet this person. I'm already thinking of them constantly… if somehow by luck they would be with me.  _ I scrub my hands over face.  _ I can't get my hopes up, I can't be let down.  _

 

After the shower I wrap the towel around me, and head to my room. Before putting my clothes on I jump for my phone. 

 

**West 11:00 p.m.**

Right on time ;) 

 

**Me 11:01 p.m.**

Of course :) how was your day? 

 

**West 11:02**

Pretty boring, fixing cars can be slow some days. 

 

Before replying, I walk over to my dresser and grab some gray sweats, boxer briefs and a t-shirt. I walk back over to my bed and put on the clothes. After that, I lay back down and text back West.

 

**Me 11:05 p.m.**

Oh :) so you fix cars? Lol 

 

**West 11:06 p.m.**

I never said that’s what I did ;) 

 

**Me 11:07 P.m.**

Lol sure you didn't :) I totally don't work for a business either haha 

 

**West 11:08**

Yeah whatever… 

 

**Me 11:09 p.m.**

Did I say something wrong?.. 

 

**West 11:10 p.m.**

No, love. You didn’t say anything wrong. haha

 

_ Love? Did they just say that?  _ I stare at the phone breathlessly.  _ I can’t believe they just called me love. I mean, I know i’ve been talking to this person for a while now. Like a month or so… But i still can’t believe they called me that. Why am i getting so worked over this? And why haven’t i replied yet? FOR FUCKS SAKE CAS! GET YOUR LIFE TOGETHER! I dont know if they’re a pedophile either. I am suddenly uncomfortable… _

 

My phone screen goes black and the phone shuts down.  _ Dammit my phone died.  _ I suddenly reach over for my charger and the phone takes a minute to come back on. I have a message from West.

 

**West 11:16 p.m.** __

Hello?

 

**Me 11:17**

Hey! Sorry my phone died! 

 

**West 11:18 p.m.**

Oh it’s OK, love ;) 

 

_ Oh my god. He said it again! OK! Stop, Cas, you don't even know this person...besides that they are funny, smart, and probably extremely attractive. Oh my god, what if we have a profound bond. But what if it is a  _ **_girl_ ** _? Then I would have my hopes up…  _  Yes, I’m gay. Stop freaking out.  _ Should i ask him? Oh my god…  _

 

**Me 11:20 p.m.**

Do you miss my Doctor Sexy poster? You know you love it! :) 

 

**West 11:21 p.m.**

Oh yes! ;)

 

_ It’s hot in here. I need some fresh air.  _ I walk downstairs and go outside and sit in front of my door. It’s pretty warm out here. Suddenly Dean rushes out of his apartment and throws me a ring with a key on it. 

 

“Lock my door for me, please. And please don’t go inside. I’m trusting you with this.” Dean rushes over to his car.

 

I stand up. “Woah, hey are you okay?” I ask 

 

“I’m in a hurry! I don’t have time to hear your annoying voice.” and just like that, Dean pulls out.

 

“WELL YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO BE A DICK ABOUT IT!” i scream as he pulls out and he flips me off through the rolled down window.

 

_ What a jerk. _ I walk over and lock his door like he asked. I shove the key in my pocket and my phone dings. 

 

**West 11:35 p.m.**

My brother was in a car accident… I will text you later, I can't even breath right now. And i'm in the car. Will text you later. 

 

**Me 11:36 p.m.**

Omg, i hope he is ok! I will be up if you need to talk. 

 

*Dean’s P.O.V* 

 

I rush into the hospital and immediately ask the nurses about Sam. They say that they don’t know anything yet, that he’s going into surgery.  _ oh shit. Surgery? Oh no, Sammy be okay. Please be okay.  _ I sit down in the waiting room because they won’t let me go in the back and wait in his room. So, i wait there patiently until Jess walks in like two hours after i text her. Real girlfriend material you have here, Sam-O. 

 

The Doctor comes out later with news about Sam’s condition. He says that when he was in the car crash that  he flipped several times and he crashed into the side over the mountain. He says that we should be happy because he is lucky to be alive after a crash like that. He tells us that Sammy will probably be in the hospital for a few weeks because he has 8 broken ribs, a broken nose, he had a lung collapse and that’s why they had to go into surgery. I don’t listen to him anymore after he says that i can’t see my brother. I just walk out without a word, leaving the Doc. and Jess behind.

 

I drive home with my hands clenched to the steering wheel. My emotions are rolling around, I need some whiskey to calm down. Before going home, I go to the nearest liquor store. Finally driving home from my wretched night, my thoughts only consist of two things:  _ Whiskey _ and  _ Sam _ . 

 

I park baby in front of the apartment, and quickly grab the bottle of liquor. I stride to my apartment opening the bottle and taking a big gulp before reaching the door. The liquor takes over immediately.  When reaching my apartment, I try to unlock the door with my spare key. I close the door, placing my forehead right behind it. I slowly reach up and take another drink. The numbness quickly overwhelms me. While stumbling towards the kitchen, I trip and fall onto the follow. Being too gone to stand back up, I slightly rise my head just to take, once more, another drink of whiskey. As my head lays on the floor, the room continues to spin. I force my eyes close, and before another thought goes through my mind I fall asleep. 

 

*Castiel’s P.O.V.*

 

**Me 10:05 p.m.**

Hey.. Are you ok? I haven’t heard from you in three days. You can always talk to me if you are upset. Please, please text me back. I want to make sure you are ok… 

 

Three days since West last texted me. Work has been hard to concentrate on since I’m always checking my phone for West. I feel completely hopeless and useless when I can’t find a way to help.

 

“Castiel? BRO!” Gabriel shoves me. I look around remembering that I was out eating with Gabriel . Once again, my mind only wanders back to West. 

 

“Castiel, you can’t keep obsessing over this random person. If they don't want to talk then leave them alone.” I scoff. 

 

“I’m not obsessed. I’m actually very concerned... “ I look down, finding myself reaching for my phone seeing if there is anything. Absolutely anything. Gabriel lets out a long breath. 

 

“This isn’t going to be like how it was with Meg, is it?” I roll my eyes again, turning my body away from him. For the rest of the lunch, I ignore everything Gabriel is saying. Finally, he gives up trying to talk to me and leaves. 

 

After I clean up his mess from the table, and pay for our food, I leave. I reach into my pocket to grab my car keys. As I pull my keys out, another pair fall onto the sidewalk.  _ Fuck _ . I reach down and pick up the other set.  _ Why hasn’t Dean gotten his keys yet, i don’t know. I am not in the mood to hear him complain or make a smartass remark, but i’m not going to keep his keys.  _ I annoyingly walked over to my cheap car, and slam the door. 

 

When reaching home, I walk up to my apartment door and stop.  _ I’m going to just give him his keys back. I am not his butler to keep track of his things.  _ I stomp my way towards Dean’s door. First I knock hard. No answer. I knock once more, harder. No answer.  _  His car is parked. I guess he could be asleep, but still i knocked damn hard enough.  _ I just walk in, have a plan to just drop off the keys and leave.

 

“Dean..?” I call in. No answer.  _ Just walk in, drop them off and leave.  _ I kept reminding myself until my plans change when I see alcohol bottles leading into the kitchen. Then I see Dean resting on the table with different kinds of alcohol all around him. 

 

“Dean, are you ok?” I walk over to and lightly touch his upper back. Dean tries to look up at me but he falls off the chair.  _ What an idiot.  _  I walk into the kitchen and start opening cabinets to find a glass. When finally finding one, I fill it with water and splash it on Dean. 

 

“Kelly Clarkson!” Dean yells as he shoots up. “What the hell man!” Dean glares at me. 

 

“Come on, Dude. Just let me at least get you into your bed, since you are unable to even sit in a chair.” I laugh and he continues glaring at me.

 

“Fine.” I lean over and he drapes his arm across my shoulder and I help him onto his feet. I help him over to the stairs, carrying most of his body weight. He can’t even fucking walk properly. 

 

“Dude, what happened to you?” I say and he just smirks.

 

“I found a liquor store.” He responds.

 

“I see that. And?” We start walking up the steps. Slowly but surely. 

 

“I drank it you dipshit.” He says and that just irritates me. I have been nothing but kind to him and this is how he treats me? This assbutt. I just let go of his arm and he goes falling down. Luckily we were on a flat between the staircases so he doesn’t fall down the stairs. I think i would’ve felt bad if he’d fallen down the stairs. Nah.

 

“SON OF A BITCH!!!” he yells.

 

“Careful what you say, Dean.” I say and pick him up again. 

 

When we finally get up to his room, I help him over to the bed and sit an empty garbage can at the side so he can throw up. I look around his room and i spot a tiny bobble head on his side table that resembles one that i’ve seen before. Wait, Is that a doctor sexy bobble head? It looks exactly like the one that West has. Hmm. That’s weird.

 

“Castiel, Can you hand me my phone? It's on my table downstairs, I really need to text someone back.” He says and I turn around and face him.

 

“Do I look like your slave?” I ask and he rolls his eyes

 

“Please, Cas” he asks on a soft, unfamiliar voice. Without another word, I run downstairs and grab his phone. I try to click the lock button to turn it on and see what time it is but the phone is dead.

 

I walk back upstairs and hand him his phone.

 

“Thanks Cas.” He smiles and I just nod and walk back to my apartment. When I get home, I am to tired to function so I just go up to my room, throw on some sweats and go to sleep.

 

When I wake up in the morning, I grab my phone and my heart races when i see that I have like ten billion notifications from West. Texts and Snapchats. I'm completely relieved he contacted me but why so many snapchats? I just laugh and begin reading:

 

**West 4:56 a.m.**

Hye, I'm sooooiiioi sorrt I hvn't een talking. This thng with Sammu is really bad, and Ive bene  quite literally drowng in alcohol. I really miss talking to you, I never thougt I would considergi  I don't know a damn thing about what yuo look like. But I would love to see that Doctor Sexy poster of yours to make my day better :) haha 

 

Goosebumps go down my spin.  _ They missed me? God, what am I going to do if they are a girl? I guess we can just continue to be friends..  _ I try to clear my mind by rereading the text.  _ Might as well give them what they ask.  _ I laugh as I begin to open snapchat. Before snapping a picture I click on his name to review his. 

 

The first picture is of the bobble head with their fingers around it.  _ Male. Those are definitely male hands.  _ The next picture comes after 7 seconds. I see a tongue licking the side of the bobble head. _ Well hello stumble, and fantastic lips.  _ The third picture comes. I see a familiar face. The man from next door with the green eyes and brown spiky hair is now making a “blue steel” face with the bobble head on his own head.  _ Dean Winchester.  _ Fourth picture comes in. Dean is lying on his side, his face is more serious and relaxed than the pictures before. His head to the pillow with the caption:  _ I think I'm falling for you…  _

 

I sit staring at my phone is shock. _He doesn't even know what gender I am. What if he doesn't like how I look and immediately stops talking to me._ I slam my phone into my bed and grab my clothes for work. I head to the bathroom still in shock. _This absolutely can not be happening. I've complained to him about him!_ I run my fingers through my hair and stare at myself in the mirror. _Why is this happening to me…_ _I really don't like Dean in the real world. But… On the Internet he's sweet and understanding. God dammit I fucking hate my life. I don't want this…. But I thought I was In love with him. But now that I know it's Dean… I don't know how I feel._

 

**West 10:36 a.m.**

Hey, love. I'm sorry that I haven't been texting you. I really missed you though. This whole deal with Sammy threw me over the edge and I’ve pretty much drowned myself in alcohol. Someone had to come and help me up to my bedroom last night. I can't remember who. But I was about to snapchat you and I saw that I sent some pics to you. What did I send? Did I reveal anything? 

 

I stare at the message.  _ What if he stops talking to me if I tell him I know. Maybe I should keep it a secret for now… Why does life have to always be complicated around me? I can never get a  break. I am in love with him online but… I don’t know how i feel about him in the real world. I guess i’ll just have to wait it out and see the outcome of this. _

 

I decide to text him back. I don’t know what to say to him. I just have to act normal. I can’t let him find out that it’s me.  I text him back. 

 

**Me 10:40 a.m.**

Hey i have to go to work in a little bit. It’s the first of the month so people are going to be sending in many scripts today. I have to be there at 11:30. But no, you didn’t reveal anything. It was just multiple photos of that bobble head that you have. But… You sent this one picture and said that you were falling for me. 

 

**West 10:43 a.m.**

At least I know i tell the truth when i’m drunk.. 

 

**Me 10:45 a.m.**

You don’t even know who I am, or what I look like. What if i’m a guy? Are you gay? No? Didn’t think so.

 

**West 10:50 a.m.**

Woah. What did i say? I was trying to tell you the truth about how i feel. Wait? You said that if you were a guy, that i’d be gay. What do you mean? You don’t know what gender i am.

 

**Me 10:51 a.m.**

Yes, Wes, I do. I lied when you said that you didn’t reveal anything. You showed your hands. And i know male hands when i see them because I am a male as well. But, I am falling for you too. But i know you’re not gay. 

 

**West 10:52 a.m.**

You don’t know anything about my life, Bee. You don’t know me. But, no, to answer your question I’m not a  _ queer _ like you.

 

Did he really just? THAT’S IT! I CAN’T TAKE ANYMORE OF DEAN’S BULLSHIT. I LOVE THIS MAN BUT I CAN’T DEAL WITH THIS SIDE OF HIM. Without responding, I walk outside in anger.  _ I should just tell him who i am. That would ruin his day. No, i need something that will make him as angry as i am.  _ I look around and when i spot his car, I get an idea.

 

I walk back inside my apartment and i look around for anything heavy and unbreakable. Then i spot a crowbar next to the wooden boxes that i have yet to open and unpack. I grab it and walk outside towards his precious car. When i get there i swing the crowbar at the driver’s window and the glass shatters. Dean comes running out of his apartment and starts running towards me.  _ Oh shit. What did i just do?  _

 

I know that when he gets over here he’s going to kill me, but at the moment, I don’t care. What the fuck is wrong with me. But when Dean reaches me, he doesn’t shove or punch me like i was expecting, he just starts yelling.

 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” he screams and i drop the crowbar. I can’t believe i just did that. I have never been that violent before. What the crap? I am not even thinking straight right now. I just start saying things before i think about them.

 

“YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAD TO GET DRUNK AND REVEAL YOURSELF GOD DAMMIT! WE HAD A GREAT FRIENDSHIP AND THEN YOU HAD TO CALL ME A QUEER. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, DEAN? YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE FALLING FOR ME. SEX SHOULDN’T REALLY MATTER WHEN IT COMES TO THIS STUFF! NOW GO FUCK SOME PUSSY OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I KNOW WHO YOU ARE DEAN. OR SHOULD I CALL YOU WEST? AND FYI EVEN THOUGH I'M A QUEER I’M FUCKING FABULOUS!” I scream at him and he just looks stunned. 

 

“Cas…” He starts but i cut him off. 

 

“Don’t say anything. You’ve said enough.” I reply angrily. Then i walk back into my apartment without another word. 

 

I call in sick when i get inside because i need to just stay home today. At noon i end up calling Gabe and telling him to come get me because i can’t stay at this house knowing that Dean is next door. I keep getting texts and snaps from him but i never reply. Knowing that he opening hates gays is stupid. Nothing I hate more than a homophobic.  _ I knew it would get ruined.  _ I cover my face with a pillow and I feel my face heat up.  _ God I'm so stupid.  _

 

*bloop bloop* 

 

_ I swear if that's Dean again.  _ I look over at my phone. 

 

**Gabe 12:35 p.m.**

Hey bro, I'm here. 

 

_ Thank god, I can get out of this suffocating place. _ As I lock my door I hear footsteps. I turn around to see Dean and a girl with red hair walk past me. Dean gives me a look like he wants to say something but he just puts his head down. I glare and stomp away towards Gabe’s car.  _ Of course he is with a women. Typical Dean fucking Winchester, the homophobic.  _ I unconsciously slam Gabe's car door. 

 

“Dude? It's my car for one, and what's up with you? You wouldn't give me a reason, just demanded to be picked up.” Gabriel looks at me with concern. 

 

“Nothing.” I yell back and cross my arms while looking at the window. 

 

“Whatever.” Gabriel sighs and starts to drive. 

 

*Dean’s P.O.V* 

 

“I don't know Charlie. I messed up really bad…” 

 

“What did you even say?” 

 

“I said I wasn't a queer, but it was supposed to be sort of a joke. I mean I'm not but I would put it like that. I mean.. Fuck.” I throw my head back onto the couch. 

 

“Just let me see the messages, Dean.” Charlie kindly says as rubs her hands on my shoulder. 

 

“I can't deal with this right now, I'm still trying to find out what the hell is going on with Sam. I don't need this.” 

 

“Dean, you can't let this overcome you. Just breathe ok? Let me see your phone, I'll try to get him to talk to you.” Charlie smiles softly. I reach and slide my phone out to place in her hands. 

 

*Back to Castiel's P.O.V*

 

“Let me see your phone, I'll put this fucker in his place.” Gabriel says as he throws his hands up. 

 

“Just leave it. I already like busted his car, and he probably is still upset about his brother.” I say rolling my eyes.  _ Can't believe I'm defending him, but I'm not about to let Gabriel get to him.  _

 

“No. I will not leave it. He is a bag of dicks and he needs an ear full.” Before I can reply Gabe throws himself on me. I fall in the couch trying to brace my fall with Gabe on top of me. 

 

“Fucking give me the phone, Castiel.” Gabriel yells as he tries to find my phone. To my disappointment he finds the phone in the inside of my trench coat. 

 

“Set back Cassie while I show Dean-o here what's happening.” I slump into a comfortable and lowering my head in defeat. I really don’t want Gabe to text Dean because I know it’s just going to be another fight. But i don’t do anything when Gabe unlocks my phone and gets on my text messages.  _ Here we go. _

 

*Dean’s P.O.V*

 

“Wait he texted you!” Charlie says jumping.

 

“Really? What did he say?!” I say with relief. 

 

“He said,” Charlie clears her throat and opens the message. Her face quickly goes into a frown. 

 

“What? What's the matter” my heart stops for a moment. 

 

“Don't worry, I'll just reply.” Charlie looks away from my eyes.

 

“Just tell me.”

 

“Ok… Well he said,” Charlie hesitates one more time to make sure I was still wanting to know. I nod. 

 

“Don't ever try to talk to me again, you dickwad. We were really good friends and i was starting to fall for you. But now, I don't ever want to talk to you again. You’re scum. Goodbye, Dean”

 

Charlie and I sit in shock.  _ He doesn't even want to talk to me again, I just want to explain what happen at least. I really did like him. _

 

I let out a sigh, “At least we tried, right?” I smirk. 

 

“Dean.. Fight for him, I know you have feelings for him.”

 

“Not like that, I mean, knowing it was Cas it made me start thinking of him more. All I want to do is be there for him and take care of him. And touch his silky black hair--but he is a dude.”

 

“Dean, who cares if he is a guy?”

 

“I like girls, I don't like guys. It's wrong to like the same thing.”

 

“So I'm in the wrong for liking girls. Is that what you are saying?” Her eyes narrow onto mine. 

 

“No, that's not what I meant. I'm just stressed. I'm sorry..” I break off to rub my head. 

 

“Dean..” Charlie comes down and sits beside me.

 

“You need to let go of whatever baggage you have with all this. You really do like Cas, and purposely letting go of something that could give you happiness is ridiculous.” 

 

“I just don't know”

 

“Dean, we have been friends for how long now? 8 years? I know how you act when you really like someone. You are acting the same way you were with Lisa--”

 

“Don't… Don't bring her up. She isn't apart of this.” 

 

“You need to let her go. Shit went down and it's over now. Yeah, she had a great ass but that's all. Don't let her hurt you from happiness now. Answer me this, what do you like about Castiel?” 

 

“Uhm, I don't know. He is just, funny and smart. He does this thing where he squints his eyes trying to be more intimidating. I don't know, he just seems to get me. I don't even have to act a certain way, I can just tell him upfront about things…” 

 

“And how is that different from liking someone or having a crush? Your dad isn't going to get to you now, like in middle school. You are an adult, not a young child and if a man makes you happy then nothing should be in the way of that. Not even the big bad John Winchester.” 

 

“I can't disappoint him. I like girls, but something about Cas just excites me. I can't stop thinking about him. But I can't be gay. John Winchester would kill me from beyond his grave.” 

 

“Your dad will not kill you. Dean, it's your life. Your dad can't dictate you anymore. And you are bisexual, Dean. Trust me, I went through all this, trying to figure out what I was, and if it was wrong for me to feel like this. But it isn't wrong Dean, nothing can ever keep you from happiness. Liking the same sex is never wrong.” 

 

“..yeah, I guess I understand. You have saved me too many times, you know that Charlie?” I smile and pull her in for a hug. “I couldn't ever do this without you.” 

 

“I know you couldn't.” She gives me a warm smile and winks. “You know who would really love to hear you open your heart? Castiel.” 

 

“But he just said he doesn't want to talk to me.”

 

“What you told me in the car on the way here, shows me that he just wants you to like him back.” Charlie holds the phone out to me. 

 

“I hope you are right.” I grab the phone with a sigh.

 

“Dude, I'm always right.” 

 

*Castiel's P.O.V* 

 

After read over what Gabriel sent my heart sank.  _ Yeah, I'm mad at him but I don't want to completely stop talking to him. What are you thinking Castiel! He's a homophobic he won't want to be your friend.  _

 

“You want food?” Gabriel says from his bathroom.

 

“I'm not really hungry, but you could wait till your done in the bathroom before talking to me.” I smirk a little while I roll my eyes. 

 

Gabriel's apartment was a slight bigger than mine but his was more dirtier. Mostly littered with candy wrappers. I swear Gabriel has an addiction to chocolate. Sitting on the smaller love seat by the door, I decide to turn on the tv to try to distract me. 

 

***Later that night***

 

*Bloop Bloop* 

 

I pull out my phone from pocket. New message:  **West.** _ Gabriel told him to stop talking to me.  _ Out of curiosity I open the text. 

 

**West 9:12 p.m**

...So I need to talk to you about something important. It's hard for me to express things, but realized I was very wrong in what I said. I just really need to talk to you. Please let me explain everything before you shut me out completely. 

 

_ I can't deal with this. I know he is just trying to get me to talk to him. But not today Mr. Winchester.  _ I tuck my phone back into my pocket.

 

“Gabe, can you just take me home?” I say rolling my head over to him on the other couch. 

 

“Sure, give me a sec.” 

 

On the way home, the ride was quiet. Nothing else was said about Dean but he was still in my thoughts. After finally arriving home, I became extremely tired thinking about today and my bed. I wave back at Gabriel and begin walking towards my door. I hear Dean's door open, and I hold my breath the look. Out comes the redhead from earlier.  _ She is still here.  _ I roll my eyes, but I feel the women staring at me while taking her phone out quickly.  _ Dean probably told her I was gay and now I'm a joke between them.  _

 

“Have a goodnight, Castiel.” The woman smiles at me.

 

_ Confirmed. I'm Dean Winchester's new punch line.  _ I sigh and open my door. I walk over to the kitchen.  _ A beer would really be nice to help me relax.  _ Normally I never drink and I hate the taste, but now is not time for being a whimp. Thankfully Gabriel left some over when he came to help with my bed frame. I took one sip of beer and immediately spit it out. I shake at the awful taste. Before I have time to throw away the beer, I hear a knock at the door. 

  
_ Please don't be Dean. Please don't be Dean.  _ I keep repeating those words as I get closer and closer to the door. When I open it, who I see leaning on my door frame? Of course,  **_Dean Winchester._ **


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Didn’t think of you as much as a drinker.” He winks at me. 

 

“What do you want.” I roll my eyes. 

 

His eyes lock more onto mine. It seems like forever before I break from the lock. I begin to shut the door, but Dean stops it. 

 

“Cas…” I look up and see Dean still looking at me intensely. 

 

“What Dean…” I look away towards the ground, not opening up the door anymore. 

 

“Cas, I do have feelings for you.. I-I just don’t know what they are yet. I honestly did not mean to offend you over text, please believe me, man. You mean so much to me, even though I just figured out who you were just today it. You know, I already thought you were cute when I seen you moving in? The whole time, I was denying how i felt about you.” He looks down with a red face. I sit quietly observing how uncomfortable he is.  “I really don’t do chick flick moments, so could you at least tell me what you think.”

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say. I personally don’t know what to say either. When I found out that it was you who i was talking too, I just lost it. You were rude, and I just didn’t like the Dean Winchester in reality.” I look up at Dean’s face. 

 

“Can we at least hangout in person instead of over text? I’m sure I can be a lot funnier.” He smirks and finally looks back up at me. 

 

“I’m just not sure, Dean…” 

 

“Dude, all I did was say one thing about being gay... “

 

“Yes,  but I had a terrible experience with the whole ‘Hey, I’m Gay’ thing.” I say a little more hard then I wanted. 

 

“Ok, ok. Look i’m sorry Cas. Can I pretty please come in?” Dean says with puppy dog eyes and acts like he is begging. 

 

“Do you think you are funny?” I say with a slight smirk. 

 

“I think I’m adorable.” He whispers as he leans more on the door frame and does some type of duck face. 

 

“Fine you can come in. But just for a little bit!” I open the door more. Dean smiles and walks in never taking his eyes off me. 

 

He looks around the apartment without a word. He walks over to my small love seat and blops down. He waves me over. I shut the door and slowly walk over to him.  _ Am I dreaming this?  _ I sit next to Dean. 

 

“So, here is the big question. Where are we in our weird friendship?” Dean says as he licks his lips. He places his elbows on his legs and looks at me very intently. 

“I’m not sure, we could just be friends, and I guess see if that stays?” I shrug my shoulders. He looks upset. I don’t know what he expected.

 

“Oh okay. Well… It is only ten so let’s just watch something.”

 

“Not tonight, Dean” I say and rolls his eyes.

 

“Ugh. You’re a party pooper. Please? Tomorrow is Saturday. Nobody works on Saturdays. Please?” He begs and i just sigh.

 

“Fine.” I hand him the remote. “Turn on Dr. Sexy” I say and he laughs.

 

We sit there for hours watching old episodes of Dr. Sexy and we just talk and laugh. This is nice. I like this side of Dean, not the immature, no nice Dean that i knew. We stay up and before i knew it… I’d fallen asleep. 

 

I wake up feeling the pain in my back from my neck lying in an awkward position. The quietness of the room feels almost lonely until I feel a heavy weight on my hip. I squint my eyes to see Dean’s head on my hip. I stare at Dean for a bit, he seems so relaxed.  _ Maybe I should just let him sleep on my couch.  _ I reach to the end table beside me. I unlock my phone to see that it's 4:45 a.m.  _ It would be stupid to wake him now. _ I slowly get up trying not to wake Dean. Once I'm fully mobile I grab Dean's legs and put them on the couch. I walk over to one of the boxes filled with blankets from my other house. I grab one that has one side fluffy and the other soft. I slowly lay it over Dean. Before I get fully in my room I hear Dean mumble. 

 

“Thanks Cas.” 

 

I smile and continue to my room. Once I get into my soft sweatpants, i climb into the comfort of my bed and fall back to sleep. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Is that bacon?  _ The smell almost seems to lift me up. I click you lock my phone: 10:02 a.m. I drag myself out of my bed to follow the smell. Once I reach downstairs I see Dean hovering over my stove. 

 

“What are you doing?” I question fully reaching downstairs. 

 

“Oh hey, I figured you wanted breakfast, so I went over and grab some supplies from my house. You do realize that a fridge is supposed to have food in it, right?” He laughs as he glances over at me. 

 

“Shush.” I smile back. 

 

“How do you like your eggs? I was just going to make you some but I wanted to make sure you actually liked it.” His green eyes seem to flash lighter when he smiled. 

 

“Uhm, I normally like scrambled.” I smile as I  stretch out my arms. 

 

When he finished making breakfast we both head back over to the small couch because I haven't ordered my table yet. 

 

“You know, you've only lived here almost more than 2 months and you still don't have everything unpacked.” He laughs as he shifts more towards me. 

 

“You know there is a thing called procrastinating, and I am a recovering from it.” I laugh also moving more towards him. 

 

“I'll always come and help unpack, but I might steal that blanket from last night.” He points to it. 

 

“Then I will hide it from you.” I smile. 

 

We continue talking for quite awhile. It feels nice to actually talk to him in person. To see how when he laughs hard at something his eyes get smaller, and to hear his voice. There is something about this man that I can't seem to understand but yet, I feel like I've been waiting for him forever. He may not be that into guys, but I really wish he was. 

 

***Few weeks later***

 

Ever since that day, Dean and I have been talking all the time. Whether it be in person or over text. This weekend he planned on taking me to the beach to meet his brother. His brother came out of the hospital last week and was able to do things in moderation. When Dean found out Sam was ok, he became filled with joy. That night Dean hugged me and never let go. I had never seen him so filled with joy other than that night. Now, since Sam was at almost full Health, Dean wanted to take him to the beach to get out of the house. 

 

During work days, Dean would constantly send me funny pictures and complain about his customers. Work became less stressful, but I became almost less productive. When Friday came around, I rushed home as soon as the day was over. I was excited to meet Dean’s brother, knowing he means so much to Dean. He has turned into my best friend and i love it.

 

**Dean 6:16 p.m.**

Hey! I'll be home soon, so make sure you are all packed for this weekend. :) 

 

I don’t write back. I walk up to my bedroom and triple check my suitcase to see that I have everything. Sam called Dean and said that she has a three bedroom cabin that we are going to be staying in. 

 

**Dean 6:30 p.m.**

Here :)

 

I jumped with excitement, and rush out the door. I see Dean leaning on the car with his arms crossed. I smile at him as I walk towards him. The dents in the car I made with the crowbar are already fixed, since Dean works as a mechanic. Dean still is mad at me about it because he says I “hurt his baby” but I don’t bring it up. 

 

“Are you ready to go?” Dean smiles at me. 

 

“Of course been waiting all week for this.” I smile as i finally reach the car. Dean smiles and goes to the other side of the car to get in. While throwing my bag in the back, I hear Dean’s car engine roar. 

 

Dean’s car is pretty comfortable, considering we have been driving for two hours. Dean blasts classic rock music, since the car ride is mostly quiet. Sometimes just to make me laugh, Dean will start singing some of the songs and dancing. After a while Dean turns down the music and looks over at me. 

 

“Just about fifteen minutes left, would you like to get some food before we meet up with Sam and Jess?” 

 

“Uh, sure. What do you have in mind?” I say observing Dean. 

 

“I know this diner, about five minutes away.” He shrugs. 

 

“Sure, sounds good.” I smile and he keeps his eyes on the road.

 

When we finally arrive, the diner is quite small but looks family owned. It has flowers lining up to the door, and a set of four chairs sitting outside. The white outside is decorated with different plants that are foreign to me. When Dean finally parks, he turns off the car and steps out. When I step out I see him waiting for me. 

 

Once we are in the dinner, it is filled with Elvis Presley memorabilia and little flower decorations like outside. The aroma is filled with fresh pie and donuts. When a the waitress comes over see has a bright smile on her face. 

 

“How many?” The waitress says with a bright smile. She is more looking at Dean with interest. 

 

“Two please” He winks. I can't deny, a little part of me got jealous. As the waitress led us, I can see Dean staring at her ass because she has a tight red and yellow shirt on. She is probably Dean’s type: brown hair, perky tits, and a decent sized ass. 

 

When we finally sit down, Dean is already scanning over the menu. Being the awkward person I am, I sit with my arms together under the table looking back and forth between the menu and the people.  _ Dean hasn't said a word to me, should I be worried? That would be stupid, he doesn't have to talk to me all the time.  _ Before I have time to think more Dean looks up and me. He smiles with his thumb partially bending his lip down. I become flustered by his looks but Dean doesn't notice. 

 

“What should I order?” I break the silence not being able to deal with it. 

 

“Uhm, they have killer burgers.” 

 

“Sounds great.” 

 

***After dinner and arriving at the cabin***

 

*Dean's POV*

 

After Castiel and i arrive at the cabin, we grab our luggage out of the car and head upstairs to our rooms. They are side by side and small but they will do. Damn, it took forever to get here. Jess and Sammy are already here. After putting the stuff on our bedrooms I walk back downstairs to greet my brother. He is leaning against the counter in the kitchen while reading a book. 

 

“Hey yah, Sammy” I smile greatly. He looks up me and walks over to hug me. 

 

“Hey Dean.” He says as he pulls back with a soft smile. 

 

“Nice to see you out of a hospital bed” i smile as I hit the side of his arm. 

 

“Hey, Dean. It's so nice to see you.” Jess says walking in from the side door to the washing machine. She walks over and I give her a hug from the side.  _ Where's Cas?  _ Sam, Jess, and I continue talking till I finally hear Cas walk down the stairs. I turn around to look at him as he appears next to me. 

 

“Hey Cas, buddy, this is my brother Sam and his girlfriend, Jess.” I point back at them. 

 

“Hello.” Cas says in a deep voice nodding his head. 

 

“So, yeah, movie time?” I suggest. Everyone nods in agreement. Jess gets the popcorn, Sam gets drinks, I pick the movie, and Cas..Cas just sits on the couch. 

 

While searching for a movie, I feel Cas’s eyes on me.  _ Maybe he wants to help with the movie.  _

 

“Hey Cas, want to come help me with the movie?” 

 

Cas’s face lights up as he jumps out of the blanket and gets down on the floor with me. We finally make a choice  _ Star Wars A New Hope.  _ Cas says he has never seen the movie before, so what a could way to introduce him. 

 

When everything gets into place, we all sit comfortably on the massive curved couch. It has 3 cup holders all throughout it. Cas sits next to me while huddled up in a blanket, while Jess and Sam cuddle. Even though the weekend just started, I know it's going to be a great one. 

 

***One hour into the movie***

 

I look over at Cas to see him deep in concentration on the screen. While watching the movie I blindly guide my hand around the couch the find the level for my feet. As I keep searching I feel something warm, when I look down I have my hand over Cas’s. I shot up a look at him and he is staring back down at me. My face heats up and I quickly pull my hand away. I don't look at Cas for the rest of the movie and keep my hands in my lap. 

 

When the movie ends Jess and Sam were asleep on the couch, and Cas seemed to almost be. 

 

“Hey, you should go to bed, it's late” I say leaning over and whispering to Cas.

 

“Yeah you are probably right…” he says in a scruffy voice. We both walk upstairs, me right behind Cas. When we stop at our doors I look over at Cas. He the blanket tightly wraps around him. 

 

“Goodnight, Dean.” 

  
“Goodnight, Cas,” I smile.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm woken up immediately by a pillow to my head. I blink to look up to see Cas beside the bed with a pillow above his head. 

 

“Dean get up.” 

 

“5 more minutes.” I roll back over on my stomach. Cas hits me again. 

 

“Get up or I'll hit you again.” Cas says deeply trying to be intimidating. 

 

“Fine fine, you win.” I roll on my back to look at Cas. “Why did you have to get me up anyway?”

 

“Sam wanted you up, and I'm awkward by myself so I needed you.” He laughs. I rub my hands on my face, sit up. 

 

“Is breakfast downstairs?” I question. 

 

“Yes, it is.” 

 

I finally stand up and walk with Cas back downstairs. I smell bacon, but it has a different type of smell. 

 

“I hope you don't mind vegan bacon.” Sam yells over at me when I go sit on the couch. 

 

“Did you just say vegan bacon?” I look back at him with annoyance. 

 

“Uh yeah?”

 

“You never mess with bacon, Sammy!” I whip back around the couch. 

 

“Well you can deal with it Dean. You have been eating crappy food, and I'm here to prevent your awaiting heart attack, Jerk” I roll my eyes away from him. Without thought I yell back. 

 

“Bitch.” While waiting for breakfast to be done, Cas comes over and sits next to me. He tilts his head slightly. 

 

“Why are you calling each other names? I don’t understand.” One look at Cas and i laugh. “What is so funny, Dean?” He squints his eyes, 

 

“We don’t mean it, it is just something we do.” 

 

“Oh.” Cas continues to look at me in deep thought, then he smiles and looks away. 

 

“Food’s ready.” Sam slightly yells. 

 

________________________

 

After breakfast, Cas and Sam start hitting it off. It is really nice to see someone connect with Sam. While getting some coffee, i look up at the clock on the stove.  **11:10** a.m. I turn back to see Cas showing Sam something one his phone and Jess nowhere. 

 

“Hey, are you guys up for going to the beach? I mean we did come here for that after all.” I smile and drag another sip of my coffee. 

 

“I’m up for it. What about you Cas?” Sam asks. 

 

“Of course, I’ve never been on a beach before.” 

 

“Well then that’s a yes.” Placing my coffee down and running upstairs. I have always loved the beach, Sammy and I came here every time our parents fought. They would ship us out here to stay with our Uncle Bobby. Sam and I always thought of Bobby as a father considering he was there more for both of us then our actual father. He died a couple years ago, so Sammy and I haven’t been able to come back up to the beach until Jess. 

 

________________________

 

The smell of the sea air rushes through my nose as Sam drives. The feeling of just being near the beach gets me happy with memories. Small shacks pass by and you can almost see the beach. I look over at Cas, who is wearing blue flowered swim shorts and a white tee-shirt. He has on a bright blue beanie that matches his shorts. It really brings out the blue in his eyes.  _ Wow, his eyes are crystal blue, very crystal blue.  _ I shake my head to get the thoughts of Cas out of my head, as we finally arrive at the private beach. 

 

“Finally!” I look over at Cas. “Come on, man. Let's go!” I eagerly jump out to meet with Sam. 

 

“Jerk!” Sam pushes me and begins running out to the beach. 

 

“Bitch!” I yell as I run after him and push Cas. I begin to throw my shoes and shirt off as Sam does the same. 

 

“Assbutt!!!” Cas screams and starts chasing after us. When i look behind me, I laugh at the way Cas runs. We are all running down the abandoned beach and throwing shells at each other. It has been a long time since Sam and I have had fun like this. Finally, Cas and I run out of breath and have to sit down.

 

“Losers! You both are out of shape. I mean, i have been in the hospital and everything and I STILL beat you both.” Sam laughs and sits next to us. Next thing we know, Jess comes up from behind up and jumps on Sam. Then I get up and run towards the water.

 

It is pretty chilly when you first step in, but once you get used to is, it feels great. Luckily, we chose a great day to come out here and swim. The water is still and there is barely any wind. It is almost ninety degrees out and it is not cloudy whatsoever. Perfect day with the perfect people. 

 

I walk out into the water and swim until i can't touch the bottom anymore. I look back to see if I can pinpoint where Cas is. When I finally find him, he is sitting on the beach still with his arms crossed over his legs.  _ I’ll go make him get in the water.  _ I immediately swim back to shore and run up to Cas. 

 

“What are you--” I pick up Cas in one swift motion. Cas’s right arm and leg are still out of my grip but I still run trying to dunk him into the water. Once he realizes what i'm doing, he begins to grab onto my other arm. 

 

“Dean, don’t you dare!” I ignore his request, the water is less than a foot away. I slowly start to feel the water rise on my ankles, and Cas begins to fight my grip. Without even thinking I drop Cas into the ,now deep water. He comes up with one big gasp for air now completely watered down. His once bright blue hat is down almost black. Cas pulls the hat off and throws it at me. When throwing it back to forth, quickly leads to us almost wrestling in the water. 

 

“Dean” Cas laughs. I stop and I look into his eyes. His eyes are more blue the expected, and the sun is shining down onto his skin.  _ I don’t think i’ve ever see someone so attractive. I mean for a guy.  _

 

“What?” He looked into my eyes more seriously. Something about his lips were drawing me in.  _ I can't be wanting to kiss a guy.  _ But I feel myself getting closer without a thought. Cas sharply breathes in and looks down at my lips. I once again got closer, feeling the hard warm breathe coming from Cas. Right as our lips are like two inches apart, Sam and Jess come up from under the water and attack us. Sam on my back and Jess on Cas’. We all go underwater and i didn’t get breath before i went under so i’m choking. Sam is making me fight to get back to the surface. I don’t think he knows that I didn’t get to catch my breath. 

 

I reach down and pinch his stomach as hard as i can and i faintly hear him scream. I am really light headed as I reach the surface. When i don’t see Sam up there, i panick. I swim back down and try to find him. Then i start getting light headed again. I don’t try to go up this time though.

 

Then i feel something grab my arm and pull me upward. When i reach the surface, i see that it was Castiel who pulled me up. Then i look and see Sam and Jess talking like thirty feet away from us. I am still trying to catch my breath but i start yelling at Sam.

 

“Sammy! What the hell? You came up here to the surface and just started talking to Jess? When i got loose from your grip, i couldn’t breath so i had to come up for air. Then i didnt see you up here so i swam back down to find you. I thought you had drowned or something.” I say and he and Jess just stare at me without a word.  _ God damn them. _

 

Cas grabs ahold of my arm and tells me to just let it go. He is right. I am getting all worked up for nothing. I just smile and start swimming back to the shore. When I get up there, I grab my towel out of my bag and dry myself off. 

 

I look back out into the ocean and see Sam and Jess kissing and Cas just standing in the water looking out into the abyss. He has his eyes closed and is just thinking. He looks beautiful.  _ Did I really just call him beautiful? Hmm… I guess I did. But he really is. And I can't believe I am saying this about a guy.  _

 

A few minutes later, Cas turns around and starts swimming back to the shore towards me. When he reaches the shore, he runs over and sits next to me in the sand.  _ I've always hated sand. It gets everywhere. Literally.  _ He gets into his bag and grabs his towel. He stands up and dries himself off. 

 

“Sam! Dean and I are going to go back to the cabin!!” He screams and Sammy and he just nods.

 

“Okay, let's go!” He says and we stand up and walk off. The cabin is walking distance from the beach so we leave the car for Sam and Jess.

 

While walking Cas has the towel slung over his shoulder with his shirt. He is surprisingly has a shadow of almost abs, but he has very visible hip bones. 

 

“That was fun.” Cas says as he shyly smiles at me. I nod and smile. He begins to laugh and pushes me. I look at him confused. 

 

“What?” He smiles at my confusion. 

 

“Want to race back?” He tilts his head at me with a smile while putting his hands in his swim trunk pockets. 

 

“Are you sure you can handle being beat?” I smirk back. He begins to laugh.

 

“I’m pretty sure you are going to be the one to lose.” He begins to run. I run after him trying to hit him with the end of the towel. We run with our arms brushing up against each other. I pushs] myself harder to try and beat him. By the time we reach the cabin driveway, I bend over out of breath and Cas continues to run to the door. 

 

“How...are you….in such…. good shape?” I try to breathe out. 

“I run every morning.” He smiles and comes back towards me. 

 

“Since when?” I smile

 

“Since always. I run just about every morning.” He says and i just laugh at him. 

 

“It gives you good health, but God at what cost?” I look at him with concerned eyes.

 

“Shut up,” he hits my arm and looks into my eyes.  

 

I shrug it off and we both walk back into the two-story cabin. I walk over to the kitchen the grab some water before going to lay my towel on the deck.

 

“Hey I'm going to take a shower!” Cas yells while going up the stairs. 

 

“Alright!” I say before running out onto the deck before I walk back in I hear Sam and Jess laughing.  _ Sammy really found someone.  _ I walk back in right as I see Sam put the keys on the table. 

 

“Cas in the shower?” Sam asks.

 

“Uh, yeah. He got in not that long ago, why?” He gives me this evil grin. 

 

“I think we need to show Cas how it is done.” he smirks and I know exactly what he’s thinking. We run upstairs to the bathroom Cas is in. Sam looks at me and puts one finger up to his mouth telling me to be quiet. We slowly open the door and walk in. The bathroom is long with the shower at the very end. Cas’s clothes are folded perfectly on the counter right before the shower. We slowly took his clothes and snuck back out. When finally outside of the bathroom, Sam rushes into the room Cas is staying. When he resurfaces he has Cas’s bag. 

 

“Oh no” I laugh. 

 

“Oh yes,” he runs downstairs as he hears the shower stop.  I run into my room and jump on my bed. I look around trying to find something to look normal. I reach under the bed and grab the first thing under which is “Busty Beauties”. My swim trunks start getting bunched up in the front and as soon as I put my hand down the trunks to fix it, Cas walks in. We stare at each while one of my hands are partially in my shorts. My face begins to heat up.

 

“Oh. I...uh.. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were busy.” Cas rubs his neck. He has the towel wrapped around right under his piercing hip bones and his body is still partially wet from the shower. 

 

“Oh no, no. I was just, uhm…” Struggling to find the words I just shut my mouth.  _ Not like I can explain having a hand in my pants and Busty Beauties open right next to me.  _ I look down still embarrassed to see my hand is still in my shorts.  _ Should I pull it out? Would that be worse? Why the crap is Cas still standing there looking at me?  _

 

“So, what do you need Cas?” My face is still red, and I try to chuckle. 

 

“I can let you--uh--finish that if you like” he points down to my crotch.

 

“No, just what do you need.” I pulled my hand out and quickly put it behind my head. 

 

“Uhm, do you know what happened to my clothes?” I am so done with life right now that i don’t even care if Sam gets caught. I stare at Cas for a moment looking again at his hips bones.  _ Damn look at his hip bones. They are so fascinating. _

 

“I don't know.” The feeling of awkwardness stays in the room until Cas finally leaves. I would have start laughing if Cas would have just thought I was touching myself.  _ God kill me _

_ Now.  _ I put my head against the headboard. 

 

Unable to control my thoughts I begin to grab clothes for the shower. I turn on the water and let it run. I lock the door, just so Sammy doesn't try to pull the same stunt that he just did with Cas.

 

After the shower, I put my things back and head downstairs. I look around and I don't see Sam or Jess but the tv is on. I walk around to see Cas laying on the couch, with the same blanket from last night, fast asleep. I walk over and sit on the couch on the opposite side of the room. I feel like a stalker but i just can’t take my eyes off of him. He looks so handsome. I have to stop just brushing these feelings that i have for him off. I am in love with this man, but i just can’t find the right way to tell him. 

 

“Dude. Just kiss him already.” Sam says from behind me and i jump. 

 

“Dammit, Sam. You scared the shit out of me.” i say and he just quietly laughs and sits next to me. I continue looking at Cas, but then i break my stare and look at Sam.

 

“Dude. You love him.” He says and I just laugh.

 

“Sam, you don’t know what you’re talkinabout.” I say and try to stand up but Sam grabs my arm and pulls me back down onto the couch.

 

“I am serious, Dean. I can see it in your eyes. You have feelings for him. You are just denying it. Jess can tell too. It is so obvious. And he loves you too, Dean.” He keeps saying

 

“I'm not like that, Sammy. He is a great guy, but I don't know…” i continue but Sam cuts me off.

 

“Dean. You look at him the same as you did when you were with Lisa. Trust me, I know.” Sam puts his arm on my shoulder.

 

“Yeah, there you go with the Lisa thing. When i said to never bring her up, I meant it.” I say sternly. I clinch my teeth and Sam looks from me, to Cas. These people need to stop bringing her up. I can’t deal with it.. 

 

“I'm going out.” I get up and push Sam’s arm away. 

 

“Dean. Come on, man. Can you just enjoy the weekend?” Sam gives me his famous bitch face. 

 

“I was until you brought up Lisa.” I grab my keys and slam the door behind me. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

I drive down the road trying to find anytime of bar.  _ Why did Sam have to bring up Lisa. I was doing fine, just complimenting my friend in my head, there isn't anything there.  _ I fly past the dinner Cas and I ate. Finally I find a bar. 

 

When I walk in, the bar already smells like throw up and hard whiskey. Barely anyone is here, but when I look at the clock I see why. It's only 3 pm.  _ Screw it. I need something now.  _

 

“Two shots of whiskey, and…. Some nachos.” I firmly sit down in the uncomfortable bar stool. 

 

***More shots later***

 

_ God my head hurts.  _ I press my head down on the bar. 

 

“Another shot..of, of whiskey.” 

 

“Buddy, I think you've had enough.” The bartender says as he cleans up my handful of whiskey shot glasses. 

 

“I'll tell you when I've had enough.” I throw back.

 

“Hello Dean.” A familiar deep voice came from behind. I try to turn around with my head spinning. The person before me is of course, Cas. 

 

“Are you my Prince Charming or something?” I slur out. 

 

“That would be a great compliment, but no. Why are you here at this time?” Cas sits down next to me, his eyes almost look deep into my soul. 

 

“Sam said something I didn't like, because he sucks.” 

 

“So, you decided to get drunk because of it?”

 

“Look youuuuuu, you don't understand.” I slur my words once more. I try harder to speak clearly. 

 

“I can try to understand, Dean. You know I'm here for you.” He looks so concerned. Without another thought Cas pulls me in for a hug. He holds onto me a long moment it seems before I wrap my arms around him back. The smell of honey and cinnamon fill my nose almost instantly and the heat from his body completely relaxes me. 

 

When he pulls away it almost seems to soon. 

 

“If you are going to tell me what's wrong, then I'll get drunk with you.” I smile, seeing a drunk Cas would be quite entertaining but we have to get home before Sam gets all protective brother. 

 

“That would be great, but we should get home before we both can't drive. And wait a second, how did you even find me?” 

 

“Dean. This is the only bar for a mile, and plus you are the only person I know to own that black car. And your brother dropped me off.” He smiles and walks me out. I go up to Baby and I rub the top of the car on the passenger side. 

 

“Yeah, baby is one of a kind. I love her. Isn't that right baby.” 

 

“Do you need a moment with your car?” Cas smirks as he gets ready to go into the driver seat. 

 

“No, and this is the only time you are allowed to drive her.” I point at him almost scorning him. 

 

“Alright.” He says and i throw him the keys. Of course they go a few feet to the left. He laughs and walks over to pick them up off of the concrete.

 

“Sorry!” I say and he laughs. Once we are finally in the car, I lay my head down towards the door.  _ Never realized how comfortable this car is.  _ As the engine roars, I feel myself slowly falling asleep to the quiet sounds outside. 

 

“Dean?” I slowly open my eyes to see Cas next to me. I jump at first. 

 

“God Cas,” I rub my eyes fully waking up. 

 

“I am sorry, Dean. But we are back at the cabin” He says and I sit up. Cas backs up and lets me out. Now, I only feel a slight buzz. 

  
  


“Are you feeling better?” Cas says as he puts his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Yeah, I still have a small headache but that will go away.” Before we go inside Cas stops me. 

 

“Dean, if there is anything bothering you I hope you know i’m here.” He looks deeply into my eyes. 

 

“I know, Cas. It was just over a very bad break up, nothing more. I promise.” I smile at him and continue to walk into the cabin. Sam and Jess are sitting at the table, Jess on her phone and Sam readying some mythology book. When Sam finally looks up at me, he gives me a bitch face.  _ I swear that is his face constantly.  _  He looks back at his book when he sees me roll my eyes. 

 

“Do you want to order some food?” Cas says finally breaking the silence. I walk over to the couch and sink in. 

 

“Sure, I’m up for some pizza?” Jess happily says. I grab the blanket Cas was sleeping with, considering it is the only blanket down here, and i lay my head down on the couch arm rest. 

 

“Yeah, order whatever kind you and Jess want.” I hear Sam say behind me. I reach in my pocket and grab my cell knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep.  _ Charlie would make this perfect right now.  _

 

**Me 6:23 p.m.**

Hey, kiddo. What are you up too? 

 

**Charlie 6:26 p.m.**

Nothing, pretty bored lol When are you getting back? 

 

**Me 6:27 p.m.**

I should be getting back late tomorrow night, but you should come out and enjoy the beach. :) 

 

**Charlie 6:29 p.m.**

That sounds sweet! :D What’s the address? 

 

I send Charlie directions to get to the cabin. Sam loves when Charlie comes to visit, and i need to get away from Sam and his “you love Cas” lies. 

 

To pass the time, I go upstairs and reread through Ben’s letter from the past weeks. I haven’t yet replied to the letter he sent last week, might as well do it now. 

 

_ Dear Ben,  _

 

_ So you went to the dance with the girl? That awesome. Im proud of you for asking her out. Thanks for the picture of us that I accidently left at your house. How are your grades in school? They better be still good.  _

_ How is your new apartment? I’m glad your mom moved to a better neighborhood and a smaller house. Your friend, Kevin, tells me you got a ps3. What games did you get?  _

_ The impala is kicking like she always does. I put new rims on it, and I have to change the oil soon. To bad I don’t have my right hand man to help me. :)  _

 

_ Dean.  _

As I  fold up the letter and slide it into my bag I hear a knock on the door. 

 

“Hey Dean, the pizza is here.” I hear Cas say as he sticks his head in. I kick my bag back over to the side and go downstairs. The two pizzas are open on the counter. 

 

“Two pizzas?” I say as i get closer. 

 

“Sam said he was very hungry.” Cas laughs. 

 

“I thought you were all about being health?” I smile at Sam. 

  
“Shut up, Jerk.” Sam smiles grabbing a second piece of pizza. 


	6. Chapter 6

*Castiel’s P.O.V.*

I shift my body more under the blanket on the air mattress. Sliding over onto my back looking up at the ceiling.  _ Should I make a move on Dean? It might be to forward.  _ Scenarios run through my head over and over. I let out a sigh, and grab my phone. I try to play games to distract my mind, when a woman laughter echoes from Dean’s room.  _ That doesn’t sound like Jess.  _ I shift so I can hear more into Dean’s room. I went to sleep earlier than everyone else but I thought Dean stayed at the cabin.  _ I do have to go to the bathroom, it wouldn’t hurt if I see who this girl is.  _ Slowly I peel back the comforter blanket, and quietly unlatch the door. Using the tips on my feet I slowly sneak towards Dean’s door. I glance in, seeing the same red hair for the apartment.  _ Of course. He is dating her, I don’t know why he didn’t just tell me. I wouldn’t freak out, I just wish he could have told me instead of leading me on.  _ I roll my eyes clenching my fist walking towards the bathroom. I shut the door and put my head against the door.  _ Why was Dean flirting with me, if he had a girlfriend. Maybe he wasn’t even flirting with me.  _ Before I can think about it anymore, I begin taking off my pajamas.  _ I need a shower to get this out of my head. _

 

I walk over to the shower that is smaller than i'm used to and turn on the water. I put my hand under the water until it gets hot. When I let the steam from the shower fill my nose as i step in. I try and think about what I have to do on my job, but my thoughts always trail back to Dean.  _ Think of Hannah. Think of someone else but Dean.  _ In the mists of washing my hair, I hear a knock on the door.  _ Thank God I locked the door this time. _

 

“Yeah?” I yell from the shower. 

 

“Hey, it’s Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to go back to the beach before we leave or if you wanted to go to the Dock with rides.” 

  
  


“We can go to the docks. I'm up for anything” I place my head against the wall of the tub. 

 

“We will probably leave the cabin around 8:30 to go back home.” Sam concludes. 

 

I don't reply, I only continue to run my face through the water.  _ I need to get rid of these thoughts for the mean time.  _ The only way I know to calm myself done is right between my legs. I look down at my cock and realize that this is the only way i can get my mind off of Dean. I take a deep breath and begin stroking. I imagining touching Dean’s chest, feeling down to his hip bones. Imagining Dean licking his lips as he looks at me before he takes me into his mouth. I stretch my arm out to hold myself as I bend. I begin moving my hand faster. 

 

“Cas?” Dean softly says as he knocks on the door. 

 

Hearing Dean say my name makes me franticly pump. I imagine him moaning my name. I close my eyes harder as I get closer and closer.  _ Oh God.  _

 

“Castiel?” Dean says with more louder. 

 

As white pliss releases from me, I almost yell Dean’s name. Dean hears me, thinking that I was just responding.  _ Thank God.  _

 

“Can you hurry up? You’ve been in there for a while and I have to go man.” 

 

“Uh, yeah… I’ll be out in a second.” I breathlessly let out as I come down from my high. It takes me a moment to get back from reality. Finally, I clean up some of the bathroom wall and I turn the water off. 

 

I get out of the shower and wrap the white cotton towel around my waist. I grab my pajamas off of the ground and walk out of the bathroom. I open the door and walk out. When i pass Dean’s room, he comes out of it in a hurry and bumps into me causing the towel to fall from my hips. He turns around and eyes me. I blush immediately and  grab the towel and re-wrap it around my waist.

 

“Oh shit! Sorry, man!” He says and his face blushes. I don’t say a word I just walk into my room. I slam the door behind me and fall to the ground.  _ Oh shit… That was horrible. The catching him touching himself and now him seeing my junk.  _ I roll my eyes, thank god this weekend is coming to a close. 

 

When walking back out of my room, unconsciously I look into Dean’s room.  _ I wonder where Dean went.  _ I continue downstairs to see Sam and Jess kissing against the couch.  _ Is this whole day going to be awkward.  _ I pass them and look in the kitchen for something to hold my stomach until we get to the Dock. Shortly after I finally find one poptart case left, Dean walks in with from the front door. The redhead right behind him in a bikini.  _ They were probably having sex somewhere, or going swimming. What am I kidding, obviously he was doing stuff with her. I mean he is drop down gorgeous.  _ I roll my eyes annoyingly. Dean is saying some joke to Sam, but I ignore it.  _ I shouldn’t even be acting like this, but ugh.  _ The girl is getting under my skin. Before I can try to subside my jealous towards the women, she comes over and hits my arm. 

 

“I thought you’d be shorter.” She laughs. I squint my eyes at her confusingly. 

 

“Dean told me about you. Nice to meet you bro.” I still do not reply, the words just don’t seem to form. 

 

“Hey Charlie, you up for going to the Dock?” Dean smiles warmly as he walks towards us. Dean is avoiding my eyes. 

 

“Is Harry a wizard? Duh, I want to go.” She jumps with eagerness. 

 

“Alright!” Dean looks at me but looks away as soon as eye contact is made.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna ride with you all, Okay?” Charlie looks at Dean and I.

 

“Sure, Queenie!” Dean smiles at her and I am suddenly sick to my stomach.

 

Sam walks down the stairs with his and Jess’ luggage. Then i remember that i need to shove all of mine into a suitcase. I run upstairs and grab all of my clothes and throw them into my duffel bag. When i walk downstairs, i look out the window and see Charlie and Dean sitting on the hood of the vehicle. They are talking and laughing about something.

 

I watch them through the doorway for a while and I get this pain in my stomach. Charlie puts shorts and a shirt on over her bathing suit. I finally walk outside and Dean looks at me as soon as i appear in the doorway. Charlie eyeballs me and smiles. 

 

“Here, let me get that for ya.” Dean reaches for my bag and takes it to the back of the Impala. He throws it into the trunk and re-joins Charlie and I at the front of the car. I look from Charlie to Dean. I still have no clue why Dean never told me about Charlie. I mean seriously.

 

Sam and Jess walk outside and they lock the door behind them. They walk down the steps and looks at us.

 

“Let’s go” Sam smile and grabs Jess’ hand. They walk over to their car and get in. Then I hear baby roar and I realize i am the only one that isn’t in the car. I run over and get into the backseat.

 

Dean follows Sam down to the docks and when i see a ferris wheel, I get really excited. I haven’t  been on one in years. Last time i was on one i got a blowjob. I smile to myself of the memory. We all pull into the parking lot and I jump out of the car as soon as it parked. Dean and Charlie get out right after me and then Sam and Jess. I am about ten feet away from the rest of them but i hear Sam tell Dean and Charlie that he wants some alone time with Jess. Dean agrees and then someone taps me on the shoulder.

 

I turn around and Charlie is standing there looking at me.

 

“We’re gonna have a blast today. Me, you, and Dean-o” She says smiling. Then Dean walks up behind her.

 

“I heard my name.” He says and Charlie turns around to look at him.

 

“Speak when spoken to, handmaiden!” She says and Dean just laughs.

 

“A ride for my queen?” He asks and she nods.

 

“That would be lovely.” She jumps on his back and now i get the drift that i am going to be the third wheel the whole time. Great. 

 

We start walking towards the rides. Dean keeps giving me glances while Charlie is still on his back. I mess around with the inside of my pockets. When we get to the ticket booth, Charlie hops down from Dean’s back and walks to the booth. Dean and I are left a few feet behind waiting for Charlie and the tickets I assume I have some kind of upset look on my face because Dean looks at me with concern. 

 

“Are you ok?” Deans eyes meeting mine. 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” I give the fakest smile. 

 

“What do you think of Charlie?” He smiles bigger and looks back at her dancing while buying the tickets. 

 

“She's cool.” I shrug. Before Dean can comment on my answer Charlie comes over and hugs Dean from the side.

 

“Got the tickets bitches.” She grins and does gun hands. 

 

“Where should we go first?” Dean smiles putting an arm around Charlie.

 

“Bumper Cars duh!” Charlie jumps. Dean intensely looks at me, but I look away. We follow Charlie skipping to the bumper cars, and Dean once again glances at me as we walk. He bumps my arm and points to the Ferris wheel.  

 

“Want to go on with me after?” He slightly whispers. 

 

“Nah, you can go with Charlie.” I weakly smile. 

 

“Do you not want to go on it?” Dean raises his eyebrow. 

 

“No, I’m uh… I’m not feeling well.” 

 

“Oh. Well alright then. You were really excited about it in the car.” He says. I did want to go on but now i’m not feeling it. Especially since he asked me to go on with him. 

 

“Yeah. Sorry.” I say but avoid eye contact. I know he is still looking at me though because i can see him out of the corner of my eye. He was about to say something when Charlie speaks up first.

 

“Well let’s go, bitches.” She smiles and we walk over to the bumper cars. She hands Dean and I a ticket each and we hand them to the guy at the gate before picking out our cars. Dean picks the car right next to me. 

 

“I'm coming after you first.” He winks as he laughs. I feel bad that one girl, that I don't even know is ruining my day.  _ Come Cas, get over it.  _ I roll my eyes with a smirk. 

 

The bell goes off and everyone is moving, and like Dean said, he was coming right for me. I begin to smile big as I try to avoid Dean. His eyes forces on me and he begins to lean more trying to catch me. When Dean races towards me, I slide towards the wall. Dean smiles knowing he finally caught up to me. As soon as the cars bounce together he reaches over and pokes the upper part of my side. I tighten my body together and laugh.  _ Damn he found a tickle spot. Curse my body.  _

 

“Oh, are you ticklish Cas?” He smiles mischievously. I try to hide from laughing. 

 

“Of course not Dean.” I smile big. He begins to move back over towards me with the blue bumper car. 

 

The timer for the ride rings. The cars stop moving, as i unbuckle myself. I look around for Dean but I can’t see him or Charlie. Slowly walk towards the exit, trying not to bump into the other people. I steadily walk down the ramp to see Dean holding on to the railing waiting for me. Our eyes meet and Dean gives me a wink. I slide around the ramp to meet Dean, I look around for Charlie. 

 

“Where did Charlie go?” 

 

“She went to go get some cotton candy. She really wants to go on ferris Wheel. You positive you still don’t want to go on?” He shoulders almost upset by me not going on the ferris wheel.

 

“Hey! Cas!” I turn around to see fastly approaching. “Come on the ferris wheel with us. Pretty please.” She smiles. Out of peer pressure, I change my mind about going. 

 

“Ok, ok, fine.” Dean lights up and puts an arm around my shoulders. 

 

“Good.” Dean smiles so close to my face. I see him look down at my lips before he pulls away. 

 

The line for the ferris wheel is crazy long. It takes about twenty minutes before we are loading onto the cart. It doesn’t surprise me that this is the most crowded ride. The ferris wheel over looks the ocean, and is very well decorated. Dean and Charlie sit with their backs to the way it is going and I’m sitting across from them. 

 

As the sounds of creaking begin, I look over to the ocean. The last time I was on a ferris wheel it was as good of condition as this one nor did it have a beautiful site. The guy I was with would always give soft kisses to my neck every time the ride creaked. You can imagine why it escalated quickly as it did. A warm arm glades over my leg. For a moment, I thought I was back on that old ferris wheel. Then I hear Dean’s voice, making me come back from my dream, but making me replace the ex with Dean. 

 

“Cas?”

 

“Uh.. What?” I look over at Dean slightly leaning towards me from the other side. 

 

“Are you ok? You were sort of zoned out for a bit.”

  
“Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thinking of last time I was on a ferris wheel.” I smile and look back at the ocean. The cart began to tilt back on my side, when I look back at the other side I see Dean falling forward. I try to shift my body to avoid Dean, but before I can Dean crashes into me with one hand landing perfectly on my half hard cock.  _ Why did I have to remember that blow job.  _ I mentally hit myself as Dean awkward shifts his hand off my crotch. Dean sits next to me, his face is fully washed over by paleness.  _ Thank God Charlie didn’t see his hand land on my crotch.  _ I try to shift my pants so my boner isn’t noticeable.  _ Of course it would go 100% when Dean just accidently puts pressure on it.  _ The tightness in my pants became uncomfortable.  _ Can my life be more terrible. I think I genuinely hate my life.  _


	7. Chapter 7

*Castiel’s P.O.V* 

 

The rest of the day was terrible. Dean barely looked me in the eye and Charlie continued to be all over him. Not to long ago we met up with Sam and Jess. 

 

“You guys have fun?” Sam softly smiles.

 

“Of course, Sammy. I just want to go home, though.” Dean says as he brings Sam in for a hug. 

 

“Well you know you can always come down anytime.” Sam pats Dean shoulder as he pulls away from the hug. “That goes for the two of you also. Come back anytime.” 

 

Sam and Jess leave straight from Dock to go home. The rest of us head back to cabin to drop Charlie off. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Dean climbs out and trails his fingers over the hood of his car before stopping at Charlie. They give each other a soft smile and start hugging. Unconsciously I stare at their every move. Charlie pulls back from the hug and says something to do unaudioable for me to hear. She cups his cheek and kisses him on the side of his mouth. The sight of their lips touching sets fire throughout my body. Before Dean gets in the car, I angrily climb over the seat. Charlie turns to look at through the windshield. She gives me a wave and gets in her black bug car.  _ Why should I even care.  _ I gaze out the window watching palm trees sway with the wind. The sound of the car door screeches open. I roll my eyes towards the window. I have no intentions of talking to Dean. 

 

About an hour into the ride, Dean has noticed my change in mood. His eyes continue to look over at me while he drives. He tries to ask me if I'm ok, and all I say is I'm fine. I have no intentions to show my jealous towards his girlfriend to Dean. Especially since he didn't tell me, and kept giving me mixed signals. Dean becomes annoyed and starts poking me. 

 

“If you keep acting like this I'll have to punish you by tickling you.” Dean says in his serious voice. “Like come on, man. What the hell is up with you.” 

 

“Nothing.” I say again more harsh on accident. Dean looks over at me with an eyebrow up, almost like he can see through my bullshit answer. I huff out a breathe and look back at through the passenger window.  _ Just an hour left and you can be alone.  _

 

_ \--————————--------- _

 

_ Finally _ . Dean slowly pulls up to the curb in front of the apartment. Almost with a hit of adrenaline I grab my bags and leap out of the car. The feeling of my bed soothes my mind. I hear Dean shuffle behind me to try to catch up with me. I smile comes across my face knowing I'm less then a step away from my apartment. The humidity makes my pants stick to me as I try and search for my keys in my pocket. 

 

It is nearly ten o’clock. I finally find my keys and unlock my door. I quickly grab my bags and throw them inside. I walk inside and smile at the apartment. I try to shut the door but it is stopped by a hand.

 

“Hey, short stock, where do you think you’re going?” Dean says and i look back at him. 

 

“Uhm… In my apartment to sleep!” I say and rolling my eyes. Dean tries to pry himself past me but i dont let him. He finally gives up and sighs.

 

“Why won’t you let me in? What’s wrong, Cas?” He asks and I look into his eyes. He has really gorgeous emerald eyes. _ I could get lost- no. Stop it. You’re mad at him. He has a girlfriend. _

 

“Nothing, Dean. You don’t have to be at my fucking house all the time. I don’t need a babysitter. Please just leave.” I respond and his face hardens. 

 

“No, Castiel. I am not going to let this go. You are not going to bed mad at me.” He says and I don't know what else to tell him.

 

“Dean, I fucking said that there isn’t anything wrong. But fine, since you want to be in my apartment so badly.” I let go of the door annoyingly and just walk upstairs. I hear him walk up after me.

 

“Cas, please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t know what i did to make you mad at me. But, whatever it is, I’m sorry.” 

 

“How can you be sorry if you don’t even know what for?” I raise my voice slightly.

 

“I just am,alright? Come on man… You have been acting this way since yesterday.” He says as I walk into the middle of my bedroom and turn to face him.

 

“Fine. I swear to my fucking god, Dean. You want to know what’s wrong?” I look at him and he just crosses his arms and nods. I can feel my blood boiling now.

 

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW WHY I TRY WITH YOU! ALL YOU DO IS SEND ME MIXED SIGNALS. ONE MINUTE YOU CAN BE LOOKING INTO MY EYES, AND THE NEXT, YOU ACT LIKE I DON’T FUCKING EXIST!” I yell at him and he just stares at me. I can tell he’s getting angry as well. 

 

“Castiel, I have already explained how I feel about you. I did weeks ago. Come on man.” Dean says calmly.

 

“Well if you have feelings for me then why didn’t you tell me that you had a girlfriend? I am not going to be in your love triangle thing while you cheat on her with me!” I say and Dean raises an eyebrow.

 

“What girlfriend? What are you talking about, Cas?” He asks and i get irritated. He’s playing me.

 

“Charlie.” I say and immediately regret it because he nearly falls on the floor in laughter.

 

“What’s so funny, Dean?” I ask and he looks at me.

 

“Charlie is a lesbian.” He says and I feel very stupid. Of course she’s a lesbian. Flashbacks of her checking girls out at the docks play in my mind. I am so fucking stupid.

 

“Oh.” is the only thing I can spit out. Dean walks over and puts a hand right at my jaw. His thumb gently smooths my skin.

 

Without responding I lean up and kiss him. He kisses me back immediately. I don’t know what to do or where to put my hands so i just place them on his neck. Sooner or later, I bring them up into his hair and pull. He groans when I do and presses himself against me more.

 

I pull away after a few minutes and catch my breath. Dean just smiles at me. I just wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. He hugs me back and we just stand there for a few minutes breathing heavily.

 

“Dean.” I break the silence and he pulls away to look at me.

 

“Wanna just stay the night? We can watch Netflix or something.” I say and he smiles.

 

“Yeah sure, Cas. I mean it is already eleven anyways.” He laughs and runs a hand down my back. He pecks me on the lips once more and turns to walk out of the bedroom. He walks downstairs and I just stand there in shock. The taste of his lips still linger. He tastes like mint. I smile at my reflection in the mirror across the room

 

***Dean’s POV***

 

I walk downstairs with a grin on my face.  _ Did that really just happen?  _ I have fallen for this man hard. This is all new. I have never felt this way about a man before.

 

I walk over to my suitcase and grab a pair of pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. Then i go back upstairs and find Castiel in the same place I left him. He’s staring at his reflection in the mirror but looks at me when I enter my room.

 

“I’ll be right back.” I say and walk into the bathroom down the hall.

 

I walk in and strip down to my boxers. Then i put on my sweats and shirt and walk out of the large bathroom. When I walk back into Cas’ room, he isn’t there so I walk downstairs to put my clothes in my bag. Then i walk back upstairs.

 

When I walk into Cas’ room, I find him laying on the bed in his pajamas on his phone. He has on a blue pair of ball shorts with a white t-shirt. I never would’ve thought that he owned ball shorts.

 

“Watcha doin’?” I lean against the door frame.

 

“Oh i am just scrolling through some stuff on Tumblr.” he replies without looking at me.

 

“Oh okay.” I say and awkwardly stand there. I don’t know what else to do. I don’t want to just walk over there. Finally Cas looks up from his phone and looks at me.

 

“Come here.” He says and pats the bed next to him. I walk over and lay down on the mattress. Cas lays his head on my chest and I see him switch to the Roku app on his phone. He taps a button and the T.V. screen lights up.

 

“What do you want to watch?” He asks and I just shrug.

 

“Have you ever seen The Outsiders?” He asks.

 

“Uhm… No. What’s that?” I respond and he sits up and looks at me in shock,

 

“Are you serious?” He asks and i nod.

 

“It is the best thing in the world other than Dr. Sexy M.D.” He bounces and I can’t help but laugh at how excited he is. I wonder what this movie is.

 

“So what’s it about?” I ask and he goes into full detail about how it’s all about this gang of kids that are called Greasers or something. And how the movie is all about staying true to yourself and family and friend. His eyes are completely lit up, and I can't resist not kissing him again. I lean down on one arm and kiss him again.  _ Time to show him some moves.  _ I lightly bite his lip and slide my tongue in. He realizes and kisses me deeper. I reach to wrap my hand behind his neck and I pull on his soft black hair. He moans and slides into my lap. The kiss begins more frantic as I run my hands down his sides. I reach the hem of his shirt and lift it up slightly so i can touch his skin. He moans in response and begins slightly moving his hips. The feeling becomes overwhelming, so much I put a hand on Cas’s chest to stop him. He pulls back at looks at me with his face all red with passion. 

 

“Is everything ok, Dean?” He ask with putting his forehead to mine. The guilt rises in me. I want more of Cas, hell I want everything of Cas, but it isn't right. Not at this moment. 

 

“Uh, yeah. You want to start up the movie?” I shyly smile. He stares at me for a moment, and then smiles. 

 

“Yeah, yeah let's start it.” He starts to get off my lap, but before he is fully off I pull him in for a peck on the lips. He slides off with an adorable smile and rest right under my arm. Part of my body, especially the lower half, is wanting to just pull Cas back over and feel everything of him. I just want to take it slow, especially with Cas. 

 

I watch the screen and then Cas screams at the screen.

 

“OH MY GOD IT’S ROB LOWE” He says loudly and i laugh.

 

“Rob who now?” I ask and he looks up at me.

 

“Shh.. Watch the movie i’ll explain later.”

 

So Cas and I lay there watching the movie. It has the weirdest background music ever. And when it ends I am very upset.

 

“Do not tell me that was the actual ending.” I look at him and he laughs.

 

“Yep. It’s torture I know.” He replies.

 

“I can’t believe Johnny died. Well i mean… I can but i can’t believe that Dally went and got himself killed after that. It was so sad. Ugh, Cas, why did you make me watch this movie?” I ask 

 

“Because It’s my favorite movie like ever. I also like this movie called Rumble Fish. It has the guy that plays Dally in it. But that’s another movie for another time.” he says and lays next to me again.

 

“So who is Rob Lowe?” I ask

 

“He was the attractive one that played Soda. He is literally the most attractive guy on the planet.” He responds and i fake pout to get on his nerves.

 

“Ouch. I thought i was the most attractive guy in the world.” I put my hand on my chest.

 

“Nah. On a scale of one to Rob Lowe, you are probably C. Thomas Howell.” He responds. I have no clue who that is.

 

“Who’s that?” I ask 

 

“Ponyboy” 

 

“Oh okay. But hurtful. He’s like.. fourteen.”

 

“Well he’s like fifty now.” He says and takes in a deep breath.

 

“Oh okay. Well i think it’s time for some shut eye. What do you say?” I ask and Cas doesn’t respond. I look down at him and he is asleep.  _ How in the world did he fall asleep that fast?  _ I shut my eyes and curl up to Cas. Slowly drift off to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

***Dean’s P.O.V***

 

The light from the sun blinds me as I become more awake. The soft sounds of Cas breathing fill the silent room. While waking up more, I feel the heavy weight of Cas’s arm around my hips.  _ Great I'm the little spoon.  _ Not seconds later, I hear a loud alarm. I blink a couple times trying to pinpoint where Cas’s phones at. Cas doesn’t flitch to the sound of the alarm. I turn over and wrap an arm around Cas. 

 

“Cas.. Where is your phone?” I whisper in his ear as i twirl his black messy hair. He moves closer to me and grunts. “Cas, do you have work?” I whisper once more, but now sliding my hand to rub his back through his shirt. 

 

“Maybe.” He says against my chest. I pull him back and caress his face. I lean down and give him a peck on his lips. 

 

“Then you have to get up, love.” I whisper between his lips. He drops his head onto the pillow and whines. 

 

“I just want to stay here with you. I’m so comfortable.” He nuzzles between the bend in my arm on the bed. He places small kisses on my arm. 

 

“Yes, but work is work.” I slide my hand across his jaw. He shifts just enough to look me in the eyes. His eyes are more blue than before. He looks so adorable with his eyes almost all the way open. The sound of his alarm silences. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” He sticks his tongue out, and goes back to the position in between. I rest my hand on his bare hips. 

 

“I can’t? I think your ticklish sides say something else.” I smirk. He shoots a quick look at me, and squints his eyes, 

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t” I slide my hand completely under his shirt, and began tickling him. He tightens and begins to laugh. He starts trying to pull my hand away, but I don’t budge. 

 

“Stop,” he laughs. 

 

“Never!” I tickle him harder. His other hand he pinches me hard, and I pull away. He quickly swifts on top of me. 

 

“Are you ticklish, Winchester?” He smiles and squints his eyes. 

 

“Of course not.” I smirk and run my hand down his shoulder to his hips. He turns his head and looks at me. 

 

“You are amazing.” He smiles, and leans down to kiss me. 

 

“I know.” I kiss him back. I don’t want this moment to end.

 

“Go get ready for work.” I say after a little bit.

 

“Ugh. Fine, bossy.” He laughs and gets off of the bed and walks down the hall into the bathroom. After a little bit i hear the shower turn on. I get up off of the bed and walk downstairs. I walk over to the bar and grab my phone. I have texts from Charlie.

 

**Charlie 10:34 a.m.**

Hey i think that i left my phone charger in your bag. I am parked outside. Can you come let me in?

 

I put my phone back on the bar and go to the bathroom door. I knock until I hear Cas reply. 

 

“Yes?” Cas says over the shower. 

 

“I’ll be back, I have to go give Charlie her charger.” I walk away before Cas answers and starting heading for the door. Before I walk out i unzip my bag and grab Charlie's charger. 

 

As I step out I see Charlie leaning against my door. She doesn't know I've been staying at Cas’s, but she can tell that we've been crushing on each other. She looks at me and wigs her eyebrows. I smirk as i unlock the door. 

 

“Soo Dean-o… You hit that?” She playful punches me. 

 

“No.” I smile as I push the door open. She plops down on the couch. I throw her charger at her. 

 

“We can hangout for a bit, but I'm going to say bye to Cas before he goes to work. Want anything?” I say pouring some water in a cup. 

 

“You owe me some eggs when you get back.” She winks and sinks more into the couch. I take a big drink of water. 

 

“Fine.” I smirk and I hit her foot before exiting my house. 

 

When walking back into Cas’s house I see Cas fumbling around trying to hold massive amounts of paper. He looks up at me with a piece of toast in his mouth. 

 

“Need some help, cutie?” I smirk and grab some of the papers from Cas and try to make them straight and organized. With free hand Cas tears the toast out of his mouth. He is still moving his eyes around thinking. 

 

“Cas, calm down, I can hear you thinking from here.” He smirks just a little bit and continues to think. I gather the rest of the papers and set them in Cas’s arms. 

 

“Thanks.” He says with a mouth full of toast. I smile and peck him on the lips before he walks out the door. Now i’m just standing in the middle of his apartment. I wait about five minutes before walking out. I shut the door and make sure it’s locked before walking over to my apartment.

 

I walk into my apartment and Charlie is in the kitchen cooking. I walk over to the fridge and grab some eggs.

 

“I’m making bacon. If you could make the eggs scrambled, that would be great.” She says and I grab a bowl and start breaking the shells. I end up making 5 eggs and we eat all of them. After  breakfast, Charlie and I sit on the couch and she kind of just stares at me.

 

“What?” I ask after a while and she wiggles her eyebrows.

 

“I want all to know all the details.” She says and smiles.

 

“We kissed. I stayed over. No big deal.” I say and she starts jumping.

 

“Oh my gosh! This is a big deal! You will have to tell me more later. I have a date with Jo in like thirty minutes.” She stands, walks over and kisses my cheek, then leaves.

 

The rest of the day is boring. I sit on my couch watching Netflix and reading magazines. It isn’t until Cas gets home that i even get up and change.

 

***Castiel’ POV***

 

I pull up to my apartment and park. I get out and walk inside without even carrying in papers or anything. I walk inside and collapse on the couch. It is about eight thirty now. I lay there on the couch and just when i am about to fall asleep, someone knocks on my door. I get up from the couch and walk over to the door.

 

I open it and Dean looks at me with his emerald green eyes. He smirks and walk in. 

 

“Hey!” He smiles and sits on the couch.

 

“Hey, Dean. Uhm… I was just about to take a nap” I say and he pulls me down onto the couch with him. 

 

“To early. Do you have any swim trunks clean?” He asks and I nod.

 

“Good. Go put them on. We are going to go to the pool.” He smiles and i laugh.

 

“The pool? As in our pool? Dean, it closes at seven” I say and he smirks.

  
  


“I know. That is why we are going to sneak in.” I look at him for a bit, confusingly. 

 

“But what if we get caught?” He winks. 

 

“Just do it.” 

 

_________________________

 

The tips of my feet slowly glide over the hard concrete. Dean’s hand grips my wrist leading me towards the pool in the back, with a high black fence. As we reach closer and closer, my heart begins to pound harder. Dean let drops my hand and bends down towards the lock. I look around making sure no one is around. Clicking sounds being to fill the empty silence. I look towards the sound to see Dean having two sharp objects into the lock. I hit him on the shoulder.

 

“Dean what are you doing?” I whisper close to him. 

 

“I’m getting into the pool?” He squints his face at me and continues unlocking the door. 

 

“Where did you even learn that?” I whisper harder. He gives a sad glance at me and continues till I hear a click.   

 

“Come on.” He smiles as he pulls my hand through the door. 

 

The pool floor is still wet from before, and the beach chairs are laid on top of each other. The pool light almost lights the whole area. It feels so surreal. Being here with Dean, breaking into the pool it all gives me goosebumps. Dean stops, and throws our towel onto the fence. I watch him as he strips his shirt off.  _ He is just so beautiful.  _ I breathe in a sharp breath watching slowly go into the pool.

“Are you going to get in, or just watch me?” Dean smirks fully sinking his body into the water. I instantly take my shirt off. I can feel his eyes run all over my body. I throw my shirt over near his, and begin walking over to the pool. I sit down on the edge of the pool and put my legs in. Dean swims towards me, wrapping his arms around my legs.

“The water isn’t that bad.” Dean looks up at me rubbing up and down my leg.

“Well, it seems pretty cold at the moment.” I smile. Dean tightly grabs my thighs. Next thing I know I am in the water. I gasp when i come up for air and Dean laughs.

 

“That’s better.” He laughs and I punch him. 

 

“Assbutt!” I yell and glare at him. He just continues to laugh and I slip my arm to splash him with water. He goes under water trying to avoid the waves. Suddenly I feel his hands around my hips from underwater. I let out a small scream as my body rushes out of the water, and I land out of my back. I jump up searching for air while wiping my eyes. 

 

“You are being a bully.” I stick my tongue out and cross my arms. 

 

“I didn’t even throw you that far.” He slightly laughs. 

 

“Well, the water is still cold.” I fake a pout. Dean starts gliding towards me. I begin to back away. 

 

“Oh no, you are not going to dunk me under the water again.” He gives me a small smirk and continues. A short of pain goes to the middle of the back. 

 

“Ouch!” I look back to see if hitting the pool wall left a mark. When I turn back, Dean is right up against me. He stretches his arms to the side of me against the pool wall. 

 

“Are you ok?” He looks deep into my eyes. The area between us becomes almost hard to breathe. His eyes are piercing into mine, and I can feel his soft breathe near me. 

 

“Uh.. Yeah, I think i’m fine.” It becomes almost hard to breathe as Dean lifts his hand to rub my back. 

 

“Are you sure?” His hand begins to slowly move up until he has me in an embrace. I simply can’t reply. His touches make almost me dizzy. His thumb begins to go towards my chin. Heat begins to rise in my face. Without a second, Dean’s lips are crashing into mine. He lets out a groan, which shoots all my blood down. The kissing becomes more frantic, give us both only seconds to breath. He pushes more up against the wall, making almost no room for even air to get between us. I reach up to cling to the sides of Dean, wanting to get closer. Tingling sensation rushes through my arms causing me to lower my arms to Dean’s hips under the water. Desperate to get friction, I slide my fingers into the rim of his swimsuit and push his hips against mine. He lets out a soft moan, and begins kissing from jaw to my neck. His hips are rocking in a rhythm against mine. The heat is almost too much, I have to touch Dean. I slide my left hand off his hips and begin desperately reaching for his crotch. Dean tenses up as he understands where my hand is going. 

 

“HEY! What are you doing in that pool?!” A yells comes from outside the fence. I tense up praying that the sound was in my head, but Dean pulls away and looks towards the fence.  _ Can I ever have something nice? _ I lay my head back on the outside floor of the pool and close my eyes. 

 

“Sorry.” Dean yells as I feel the heat of him back away from me. Already my body misses the hot touches from Dean. 

 

“Come on, Cas. We have to go.” Dean says as I hear splashes of water. I finally lower my head back down and open my eyes. Dean is already out of the pool wrapping his towel around to hide the completely noticeable outline in his pants. I sigh, and flatten my hands on the hard sand like concrete to pull myself out of the water. A heavy feeling of disappointment rushes all throughout my body. With my shoulders bowing in, I poutfully walk to get my towel. I wrap the small dark blue towel around my waist and drape my shirt over my arm. Dean walks over and touches the back of my head. 

 

“Ready?” Dean smiles sadly. I nod, and wrap my arm around his body to walk out. He rests his arm across my shoulders and i lay my head on his arm. We walk down to Dean’s apartment. When we get down there, Dean and I spot another, unfamiliar, car in front of his apartment. Dean stops and tenses beside me. He squeezes my shoulder and pulls me closer. He obviously recognizes the car. But who is is? He hasn’t mentioned anyone who drives a  Buick Riviera. 

 

“Can we go to your apartment?” He asks and I nod. We start walking towards my apartment and Dean grabs my hand.

 

“DEAN JAMES WINCHESTER!” I hear someone call and Dean turns around. He doesn’t let go of my hand. I turn around as well and I see a black haired woman get out of the car with some papers in her hand.

 

“What do you want Lisa?” He asks.  _ Lisa?  _ I look at her storming towards us and squeeze Dean’s hand. He squeezes back. This will not go well. She stops in front of us and puts her hands on her hips.

 

“I thought i told you to leave us alone, Dean!” She stays angrily.  _ At least she isn’t yelling anymore.  _ Dean lets go of my hand and I just stand there awkwardly. 

 

“I have been leaving you alone, Lisa. I don’t want anything to do with you anymore anyways.” He says and I don’t really know what to do. 

 

“Them what are these, Dean?” she shoves the papers in his face. Dean grabs the papers and sighs.

 

“Ben wanted to keep contact.” He says she grows even angrier.

 

“HE HAS A FATHER NOW YOU BITCH! HE DOESN’T NEED YOU!” She yells and then looks at me.

 

“He does? Too bad he won’t get to keep him because you’re a fucking whore that sleeps with every man that will give you the time of day.” Dean spits at her and she scoffs.

 

“You bastard. My boyfriend is in the car. I’ll have him get out if you don’t shut the hell up.” she narrows her eyes and Dean laughs. This is getting really bad really fast.

 

Lisa looks at me and laughs.  _ Uhm excuse you? _

 

“I am so sorry that i sent you to being a queer, sweetheart.” She says and Dean scoffs.

 

“I am not queer.” He says and i can feel my heart break.  _ Thanks Dean, I guess making out with a guy doesn't make you queer.  _ I don’t say anything though. I stand there and look at the ground.

 

“Yeah right. I saw you two holding hands when you came down here. Don’t deny it.” She crosses her arms again.

 

“Just leave, Lisa. It is really none of your business. I won’t write to him again.” Dean sighs and Lisa walks over and gets into her car without another word.

 

I don’t know how to react to Dean’s response. I don’t just want to be used. If he wants to be with me, then he is going to have to start admitting it to himself that he is gay. I swear to my goodness.

 

I begin walking towards my apartment without even speaking to Dean. I can’t believe he just did that. Especially after what almost happened at the pool. Before Dean can come in, I shut the door in his face. I understand he can't tell everyone that he is gay or bisexual, but just all if it is infuriating. I can't give myself to someone who won't ever pronounce me as more than a friends.That just isn’t right.

 

“Cas let me in!” Dean knocks on my door and i sink down the ground. 

 

“Go away, Dean.” I lean my head back where it is touching the door and close my eyes.

 

“No, Cas! Let me in!” He continues to knocking and I start getting angry. I open the door and look into his eyes.

 

“No. I will not let you in. Go to your own apartment, Dean. Just leave.” I say and his face hardens.

 

“Fine.” He storms off.

 

I close the door and walk to my downstairs bathroom. I get into the shower and when the warm water starts hitting my face, I feel relief. I don’t know what I am going to say to him tomorrow, but i have to say something. I like Dean a lot, so we will have to sit down and discuss this. I press my head against the shower wall as the water flows down my back. The anger shoots adrenaline through my body, and I punch the wall.  _ This always happens.  _ As soon as the anger goes away all I'm left with is the feeling of being alone. My heart drops, and my vision becomes blurry with tears.  _ Why am i always crying? Welcome to being an adult, Castiel.  _

  
I stay in the shower until the water becomes cold against my body. When I get out, I get a towel out of the cabinet beside the shower and wrap it around my waist. I let out a deep breath and drape my swim trunks over the shower door. The cold air rushes against my skin, causing goosebumps as I walk out. I slump over onto the bed, the tightness of the towel begins to loosen. With a sigh I reach over to my phone, which is in the same place I left it before the pool. When I unlock it, I see a string of messages from Gabe and Dean.  _ I can’t deal with Gabe right now, or Dean.  _ I throw my phone back onto the bed. I shake the towel off, and walk over to my dresser. I just slip on a pair of boxers, and crawl into bed.  _ What am I going to do with Dean….  _


	9. Chapter 9

*Castiel’s P.O.V.*

Dean and I haven’t talked for a few days, now. He has texted me and stuff but i really don’t want to deal with him right now. He has only left the house for work and stuff. Same for me. I don’t really have any other friends besides Gabe and he is always busy.

I sit on the couch and flip through channels on my television. It is a boring Wednesday afternoon and all that’s on is freaking church shit that I don’t want to watch. My phone vibrates and I look at it. Dean. Again? I decide that it is now or never. I have to talk to him sometime. I unlock the phone and go to my messages. 

Dean Monday 11:19 p.m.  
Castiel, I didn’t mean it. Please call me when you see this.

Dean Tuesday 3:46 a.m.  
Watching Dr. Sexy… The bed is cold without you..

Dean Tuesday 7:58 a.m.  
Dammit, Castiel! Please talk to me! I have been up all night

Dean Tuesday 8:25 p.m.  
I am sorry. Castiel i miss you. Please call me or message me back. You’re being childish. 

Dean 12:54 p.m.  
Please Call me, Cas

I dial his number and listen to it ring. Once the ringer stops I hear Dean faintly.   
“Cas..?” Dean softly says. 

“What Dean?” I ask sternly and I hear him sigh.

“Can we talk?” He asks

“We are talking.” I say and he slightly laughs

“I mean in person, Cas. Can you come over here?” He asks and I sigh.

“Uhm… Yeah sure. Whatever.” I say and he hangs up. I gather myself quickly and race over to his apartment Dean stands there looking at me with a stern face. I don’t say a word, I walk passed him into the living room and sit on the couch. 

“Sure come in, Castiel.” he slides his hand down the frame and shuts the door. I roll my eyes and he walks to the kitchen. “Do you want anything?” he says with a harsh tone. 

“Cas…” he grunts and drags his glass off the counter. He sits next to me in a way where we aren't touching. There needs to be a bigger couch. Even being mad at Dean, I just want to lay on his chest and feel his warmth. Dean and I just stare at each other, until I feel a warmth in the base of my neck. Saying it didn't calm me down would be a lie. 

“What..what are we Dean? I understand we haven't known each other for that long, but if this is just going to be a friends with benefits situation I need to know.” I slump my head, almost feeling shameful for actually caring about what he thought of us. 

When no response comes I look up at him, and his hands move from my neck to my jaw. He just gazes deeply in my eyes, and brings me in for a kiss. As much as I don't want to kiss him back, my body does other wise. The hot pain shoots through my mouth as Dean bites my lip. The feeling makes me practically melt. I kiss harder, just missing the taste of Dean makes my head swim. Dean pulls away and runs his thumb over my swollen lips. 

“I want more Cas, I really do, but you don't understand why I can't. Just things that have   
happened in my life. You are amazing, and all I want to do is make you happy, but I can't.” He says and I don’t know how to respond. I pull away from him and stare at him. I sit back against the couch and stare at the tv. I feel movement to the side of me.I look down at the corner of my eye and see Dean resting his elbows on his knees. I roll my eyes and focus more on what to say. 

“Cas.. Look, I really like you. I don't want to end anything between us, I really want this. I just can't let people down in my life.”

“And you think dating me is letting people down.” I stand up from the couch and walk to the kitchen. I can’t believe he just said that. 

“Cas that is not what I'm saying. You don't understand what I've been through. You don't know how badly I just want to tell everyone I like you and how much I want to make you only mine. I just know I can't ever tell anyone, Sam doesn't even know what I am.” He follows me and rests his hands on the island. 

“Really, Dean? Don’t even start with the ‘Sam doesn’t even know’ thing. That is bullshit. Everyone can tell that you like me. You need to go ahead and just admit it to yourself. I went through the same bullshit experience two years ago and I thought everyone would shun me. But no, people are actually supportive. You don’t want to admit it because you feel like you’d be letting Sam down,” I walk over and place my hands on Dean’s hips, “But, Dean, everyone already knows.” I say and he turns to face me.

“Castiel, I-” He leans towards me and then looks away, “I’m sorry.” He finishes and I feel like someone shot me in the heart. I circle my fingers around his chin and turn his head to look at me.

“Dean, I- I just. I like you alot. And I just… I don’t know how to describe it. You are the best thing that has happened to me.” I say and he smiles.

“Yeah… You’re the best thing that has happened to me too.” He smiles and i laugh.

“That’s hard to believe, but okay.” I say and unexpectedly kisses me, hard. Really hard. I kiss him back and he pushes me against the wall. He takes my arms and pins them above my head and slips his tongue into my mouth. I moan and he bites my lip. He pressed himself against me and i smile in the kiss.

“Dean…” I moan and he stops. He looks at me with wild eyes.

“Not in the kitchen” I say and take his hand. I start walking up to the bedroom and Dean follows me. I don’t care that we were just fighting. I don’t care about anything other than how much i want Dean in bed right now. When we reach his room, Dean pushes me onto the bed and starts kissing me again. I run my hands up and down his chest and kiss him back.

He starts playing with the hem of my shirt and put his hand on my hip. His skin touching me sends electric shocks throughout my body. I starts lifting his shirt over his head and he helps. When it’s off, I sling it over to the other side of the bed. He smiles and lowers himself against me. I run my hand along his back and hips. He, then, lifts my shirt over my head and the feeling of our chest’s touching has me on edge. I want more of him. I lift my hips up to connect with his and we both moan. 

“Cas…are you sure you want this?” Dean say against my mouth. I moan and nod my head. Dean crashes against my mouth once more and begins grabbing my hips hard. His thumb goes under the hem of my pants. He lifts one of his hands and firmly places it over my harden dick above my jeans. He pushes down with each flip of his tongue. I reach up and shove my hand down the front of his jeans. My fingers brush over the tip of Dean’s dick. He lets out a long breath and begins kissing down my neck. I reach farther into completely grab my hands around Dean's bare dick. His hot breathe makes my back arch up and twist my wrist harder around Dean. Dean grabs my wrists and put them above my head. He begins kissing all the way down my body, licking every sensitive spot. When he gets down to my hips, he softly bites. My body trembles with all the heat and passion. The strain in my pants almost becomes to unbearable. Dean kisses lower, until he reaches right about my jeans. He looks up at me, and I swear his eyes were almost all black with lust. Without taking his eyes off me, he slowly unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down. With a little less fabric, the air makes my dick pulse with excitement. Dean begins kissing over my boxers, and the feeling just makes me throw my head back. I look back up at Dean, not wanting to miss any of his actions. He once more pushes down on my crotch, making me whimper with pleasure. His lips begin to travel down to my thighs as he slowly lowers my boxers. I shake to the feeling of cold air against my dick. Dean immediately takes all of me into his mouth. The hot wet feeling makes me once again throw my head back in pleasure. I rest my hand on Dean’s shoulder, I hold on tightly trying not to fuck into Dean’s mouth. Dean comes off, and does on more lick to the tip before returning back to my mouth. Seeing Dean still in his jeans, I focus my hands back down to the front of Dean's jeans. I frantically began unbuttoning them. I push Dean up so I can kiss down his chest and finish pulling his jeans down. His breath is heavy as I get closer and closer to his dick. 

“Please Cas…” He softly lets out. I smirk as I slowly move his boxers and his jeans down. I softly place kisses down his thighs until his jeans are down to his knees. I drag my tongue all the way up Dean’s manhood and finally take him all in my mouth. His fingers clench into my hair. I tease the tip of Dean’s dick.

“Fuck…” His moans made me go faster, making him say a string of curse words. He pulls me off and pushes me back down into the bed. 

“Do you have any condoms? Lube?” He reaches over into his nightstand and pulls some out. Dean smirks. He puts some on his finger and leans into my ear. 

“I'm going to make you feel really good Cas.” I tense up feeling his finger circle around the sensitive muscle. Dean softly kisses my neck, and takes my cock in his hands. He works me open while pumping at the same beat of his hand. Before I can think, my body is already has three fingers in and Dean is sucking on my neck. 

“I'm...uhhh...ready…” I moan out. Dean thrusts one more time with his fingers and pulls out. I rip the condom package and slowly place it on Dean. He moans as it slips on completely. He pulls me up so I'm on top of him. He slips more lube out and rubs it over the condom. I slowly slide down onto Dean’s dick. Dean’s eyes are wide, patiently waiting till I am fully comfortable. I nod and Dean begins to thrust in slowly, but begins to pick up pace. I bend down to hold Dean close, he kisses me on the nose and smiles. Smile at how ridiculous it was, but it warmed my heart. Dean held my hips and begin thrusting hard. He held on tighter to my hips. Before I could think he flipped me over so he is on top. While showering me with kisses, he grabs my dick and begins moving with the rhythm. The heat reaches in my lower stomach. 

“Dean.. I'm…” Before I can say another word my orgasm takes over. Dean rests his head near my shoulder and begins thrusting harder. He lets out a soft moan and goes lump on top of me. His arm crawls up the side of me and pets my hair. He weakly looks up at me and smiles. 

“Well that was something..” He lets out a breathless laugh. I laugh and rub my hands down his back. I trace over each freckle on his back as we just lay there in the afterglow. Finally what seems like forever, Dean pulls out and throws away the condom. I watch as he moves around the room. He smiles.

“I'll be right back.” He leaves the room. Happiness completely comes over me, and I feel like I will never stop smiling. I cover my face and laugh. That seriously just happened. 

“Are you just always adorable or can you turn it off?” Dean’s voice rings as he walks back in. I look over at him. He has a glass of water and a wash rag. He places the glass on his end table and crawls next to me. He softly kisses my lips and then begins cleaning me off. After everything is cleaned off, I grab Dean and pull him down into my arms. I hold him as tight as I can, and he does the same. He puts his hand on my side and stares into my eyes. 

“You are gorgeous..” I say with soft smile as I cup his face. He licks his lips and looks deeper into my eyes. 

“When did this become so romantic?” Dean chuckles, and kisses my nose. I place my head on Dean’s shoulder as he held me tighter. I pull back at look at him. 

“So, not to cause a fight, but where did you learn to go down like that?” He rest his head of my shoulder and sighs. 

“Well, in high school I was… Well experimental. My dad found out and beat the living shit out of me.” He looks away and just rubs my chest. 

“Dean, I'm so sorry.” I place my hand on his. 

“It's no big deal.” I can feel his fake smile. I put my hands on his head and pull him up to look in my eyes. 

“Nothing like that will ever happen again. I care about you more then anything… Is that why you are afraid of your feelings about me?” He doesn't respond just kisses me.

“Let's talk about it another time.” I nod and kiss his forehead. 

\-------------------------------

*Few days later*  
*Dean’s P.O.V*

“Hey, Dean. You up for drinking tonight?” Garth says has he did gun fingers. While wiping the grease of my hands, I turn to look back at the short skinny man. 

“Can I bring a friend?” 

“Well sure, everyone's invited to the Garthinator’s house.” I roll my eyes and walk over to the next car. 

“Just send me a text where we are going.” I say pulling out a dipstick. 

When lunch comes around, I pull out my phone to text Cas. 

Me 12:06 p.m.  
Hey, cutie want to go drinking with me and some work friends? 

Bumblebee 12:10 p.m.  
When?

Me 12:11 p.m.  
Sometime tonight. Maybe around nine?

Bumblebee 12:13 p.m.  
Sure! Sounds fun… Uhm… Are you going to pick me up or what?

Me 12:14 p.m.  
Yes i will pick you up, Castiel. See you later ;)

Bumblebee 12:15 p.m.  
K

I get into my impala and ride over to Charlie’s apartment. Her car is there so that is a good sign. I park beside her yellow vehicle. I get out and walk upstairs to her door. I knock on it and about ten seconds later, she answers it.

“Hey, queenie.” I smile and kiss her on the cheek

“Hey, Dean-o. Why didn’t you call?” She asks.

“Because I wanted to surprise you. Can i come in?” 

“Yeah sure! I was just binge watching Orange is the New Black.” She moves so i can walk passed her. She closes the door behind me and I walk over to the couch. She walks down the hall into the kitchen.

“You want anything?” She yells and I laugh

“Yes! I need a million dollars. That would be nice” I laugh and she walks back into the living room.

“Well, I can’t give you that so suck it up princess.” she sits down next to me. She bends over and grabs the remote off the coffee table and presses play.

“Princess? That’s a new one.” I laugh and she looks at me.

“Well you are a princess, princess. I mean look at you.” She laughs 

“What is that supposed to mean?” I smile and she just punches my arm.

“It means that you look like a princess. Nothing behind it. I swear.” She keeps her eyes focused on the screen. I end up looking at the screen and we sit there and watch maybe three episodes. Next to me, my phone beeps.

Gartholomew 3:02 p.m.  
How’s 9 @ Hardon’s Bar/Grill? 

Me 3:03 p.m.  
Sounds good! I will let my friend know. We will be there!

I put the phone in my pocket and grab the remote to pause the show. 

“I gotta go.” I say and wrap my arms around Charlie.

“Okay! Bye Dean-o. Look both ways before you cross the road. Don’t text and drive. Have safe sex. Don’t pick up random gum off the ground.” She smiles and I roll my eyes.

“Shut up.” I laugh and walk out the door.

I decide to text Cas and tell him our plan. I get the phone out of my back pocket and unlock the screen. 

Me 3:07 p.m.  
Hey! I will pick you up at 8:30 tonight. We are going to Hardon’s Bar/Grill

Bumblebee 3:08 p.m.  
K

K? Whatever… I put my phone back in my pocket and walk downstairs to baby and drive home. When i get to the apartments, I see that Cas’ pimp mobile isn’t there. I wonder where he is.

I get the keys and unlock my door and walk in my apartment. I walk upstairs and fall onto my bed. Next thing I know, I fall asleep. 

I wake up to a flash and I blink rapidly. I rub my face and check to see where the flash came from. When i look behind me, I see Cas standing there with his phone in his hand.

“Dammit. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He smiles and i lay my head back down.

“Did you take a picture of me?” I ask. Of course he did. Where else would the flash have come from? Idiot. Cas laughs and sits on the bed beside me.

“Maybe.” he starts rubbing my back.

“Delete it.” I say and he doesn’t respond. I know that that is a silent ‘no’ from him. When i open my eyes i see him smiling at me. I smile back and pull on his arm so he is laying beside me. He wraps his arm around my torso and buries his face into my back.

“Cas, how did you get in my apartment?” I ask and laugh slightly.

“Your car was here and the door was unlocked. I knocked a few times and then just walked in.” He looks up at me and i laugh at the little guy. 

“You can’t just waltz into someone’s house like that, Cas. What if someone had been murdering me and you walked in and got killed as well?” I ask and his smile fades.

“I would be okay with dying like that. If you were dead, I’d want to be dead too.” He says and I just look into his eyes. I narrow my eyes and smirk.

“No chick flick moments. What time is it anyways?” I ask and Cas looks at the watch on his left wrist.

“Looks like it’s about eight fifteen.” He says and I stand up. I was asleep that long? Dammit. I walk downstairs and go into the kitchen. I need water. I walk over to the cabinet and get out a glass. Then I turn on the faucet and pour the liquid into the glass. I sip on it until Castiel comes down as well and stares at me from the living room.

“Take a picture. It will last longer.” I laugh and he smiles and looks at the ground.

“Already have one. dooface.” He laughs and I pour the rest of the water into the drain.

“You ready?” I ask and Cas nods. I had been too asleep to notice that he isn’t wearing his normal outfit today. He doesn’t have on the suit with the trench coat. He is wearing a gray t-shirt with jeans and some converse. This is definitely a look i can get used to. It looks like he hasn’t bothered to fix his hair, either. It is everywhere. I just smile at the beautiful mess.

“Yeah! Let’s go.” He smiles and we walk out the door. When we reach baby I open the passenger door. 

“For the lady,” I smirk. He flashes a smile and rolls his eyes. I jump to the other side and get in. I look over at Cas who is watching me in every movement. I lean in to give Cas a peck on the lips, but turns into little more. I let our lips fall and I pull away. 

“I just want to kiss you all day.” I smile and turn the key. 

“Well, if we did that then nothing would ever get done.” He winks at me. I smile and begin to drive off.


	10. Chapter 10

*Dean’s P.O.V.*

When I pull into the parking lot, I feel baby jump to the uneven pavement. The neon sign lights up almost the entire parking lot. I take a deep breath and pull into the third row. When I turn the car off, I look over at Cas. 

“I know you don’t like drinking, so--”

“I wouldn’t mind drinking tonight.” I look at him with surprise. I shift my body more towards him. 

“Cas, if you don’t want to drink you don’t have too.” He leans in a places a soft kiss on my cheek. 

“I want too.” I shift uncomfortably in my seat. I have to look after Cas. I huff out a breath and get out of my car. 

Walking up to the building and the soft rock music beats through the door. I suck in a breath to fake excitement. I push open the door, and the smell of old maple hits me. I look around to try and find Garth. The neon lights are almost blinding, but I finally see him. No one else seems to be around. 

“Where is everyone?” I say as I pat Garth on the back. He immediately pulls me into a hug, and I look over at Cas for help. Of course that smug bastard silently laughs at me. I finally pull away, and Garth is smiling. 

“Everyone should be here soon, but a round of shots?” He looks up at the bartender and waves his finger in a circle.   
“I’ll just have a beer, I’m the driver.” I wink at Cas. 

Before I know it, Cas is already four shots in. He leans his head on the high standing table, while I rub his back for comfort. 

“Cas, you need to slow down.” He just grunts in response. I look up and Garth is coming back over with more shots. He is barely standing still. Only three more people came to Garth’s gathering. Cas slowly gets up and grabs another shot.

“Cas, dude, seriously calm down.” He stares at me intensely and takes the shot in his mouth. He tries to grab my shoulder but fails and lands into my lap. Heat rises to my face, and I try to pry Cas off my lap. Which, in return, he fights more and rubs against my crotch. 

“Damn it Cas. Get up.” I begin looking around trying to make sure none of the other people are watching. He looks up at me with his drunken eyes, and smirks suggestively. His hands somehow find the side of my ass, and begins slowly rubbing it. Anxiety rushes through my body, and I pull Cas up hard with one arm. He looks at me and glowers at me. 

“I am jus tryin’ to have fuuun.” He slurs his words and nearly falls out of his seat. I stand up and catch him before he does. He slumps into my arms and I sit him back up into the seat. He lays his head on the table and groans again. I look over at Garth and he is laughing at Cas.

“Lord, looks like the man hasn’t had alcohol in ages.” Garth laughs before taking another shot.

“Give him a break. He really hasn’t drank in a while.” I say and Garth nods then goes back to talking to the guy beside him. I look back over at Cas, who is still laying on the table. I reach over to grab Cas’s sides so I can help him up. Once he is up, he turns around and looks surprised. 

“Dean!” I look at him with confusion but before I can say anything he wraps his arms around me. I look around nervously. Trying to play off like he just lost balance. 

“Cas, come on buddy let me take you home.” Cas looks up at me from chest and smiles. Slowly we walk out with Cas only falling twice. I place his back against baby on the passenger sides 

“Ok, Cas. If you are going to get sick, get sick out here.” Without responding he moves his hand to my jeans and pulls me in by the front hem. He begins biting my neck, and pulls on my clothes. 

“Cas… Not that I'm not loving...uhh… This... but not in the parking lot. People might see.” I push him back but he resists and kisses me. 

“Cas, stop” I say and try to pry him off of me.

“Cas, Stop!” I raise my voice and push him off of me. He falls backwards and lands on his back. He sits up and narrows his eyes at me like he’s taking on a challenge. Oh god. Here we go.

He stands up and launches himself at me and kisses me hard. I really don’t want people to see me kissing a man. I don’t kiss him back and he starts getting more forceful. I place my hand on his cheek and gently pull his head away from my mouth. He looks at me with eyes full of lust.

“Cas, I would love to kiss you. Just not here, okay?” I say and he sighs.

“Fine.” Thankfully he gives in and i open the door for him. He gets into the vehicle and I shut the door behind him. I walk over to the other side of the car and get in. I start her up and pull out of the parking lot. 

As soon as the car hits the open road, Cas fumbles over to my lap. 

“Cas what are you--” Cas quickly wraps his mouth around the sensitive skin. I try not to focus on Cas’s fast hot movements. I tighten my fist on the steering and taking my other hand to clench his hair. He moans and the vibrations shoot through my body. When I hit a stop light, I pull Cas up and crash into his lips. His hand continues to pump. 

“Ahh...Dean…” Cas moves between our lips. The sound of a honk throws us out of our kiss. Cas drops back down, and the hot wetness consumes my whole body once more. 

“God Cas… What got into you…” Cas goes as far down as he can, and then comes off with a pop. He goes back down one more time and moans against my throbbing erection. This is enough to make me reach my climax. My whole body stiffens and I release into Cas’ mouth. He makes this weird choking sound and it is the hottest fucking sound i have ever heard. He smiles at me and takes my shirt and cleanse off my dick and his face. Next thing i know, he lays his head on my thigh and falls asleep.

I just admire the feeling of his body against my leg. I pet his soft hair as we pull up to the apartments. When I turn the car off I just sit and look at him. The rise and fall of his chest make me feel at peace. I lean over and I kiss right below his ear.

“Cas, we are home.” I whisper. He grunts and squeezes closer to my leg. He is really bad at waking up. I slide out of his grip and slowly get out of baby. I walk over to the passenger side, and gently pull of Cas’s leg. He slightly moves his head to look over at me. He rises and throws his hands up like a baby. 

“Will you carry me?” He says as he closes his eyes once more. If he wasn’t so adorable I would have denied his request. I reach down and wrap my arm around his back. His arms wrap behind my neck with his face tucking into my neck. I stand him up, and he grips tighter around my neck. 

“I don’t want to walk…” He pouts. 

“I know, I’ll carry you once we get inside. “ I say as I bring him into a hug. He slide his hands down to wrap around my waist. I shut the passenger door, and begin walking towards the apartment. Cas’s arms never leave my sides, only holds tighter. 

“Do you want to go to your house or mine?” I rest my head on his hair, smell of honey and coconut fill my nose. When he doesn’t answer, I go straight to my door to unlock it.Once we are in the door, Cas moves to the front of me. I pick him up and he is a lot heavier than I first thought but not by much. He rests his head on my shoulder as I led us upstairs. 

I lower him to the bed and take off his jeans so he is more comfortable. I do the same. I grab a trash can to put it next to Cas’s bed, then I climb in bed next to him. I slowly drift to sleep to the soft sounds of Cas’s breathe. 

________________________________

I abruptly wake to the sound of Cas getting sick. I quickly move to turn on the lamp and get closer to Cas. 

“Cas, are you alright?” I frantically question as I begin to rub his back trying to comfort. He shifts his body so he can look at me. His eyes are faintly blue. 

“Yeah, just remembered why I don’t drink.” He slightly smiles and begins to shake. 

“Here, let me get you some water.” I place a his on his neck, and shift off the bed. I speed walk downstairs to get a glass of water, before I walk back up I get a hot rag. Cas is still in the same position as i left him, body partially twisted with his head near the trash can. I place the glass of water on the end table and I gently grab Cas’s body to help him up against the bed frame. He groans and places his hands around his stomach. I place the rag across his head and run my fingers across his tightly folded arms. 

“That should help.” I crawl over his body to get back on the bed. I reach my arm over to pull him onto the upper part of my chest. I gently rub my fingers through Cas’s soft messy black hair. Cas breathes out a long breath has he settles more into my body. His warmth consumes my side. When he finally falls back asleep, I retrieve the, now, cold rag. I try to aim for the end table as I throw the rag. The rag almost falls off but sticks to just the side. Slowly drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

That morning went by fast. I woke up to Cas sick again. It was around nine so it was too late to go back to sleep. So, after helping and comforting Cas, I got up and made breakfast for myself because Cas didn’t want any.

 

That afternoon was better because Cas didn’t have as bad of a hangover. He puked all morning though. We spent the rest of the day sitting on our asses and watching Netflix. He kept asking how orange was associated with black and I gave up trying to explain. Cas just tilted his head and smiled. 

 

Cas suddenly looked at me more serious. His body was laying on top of mine, with both his arms wrapped around my sides. He folded his arms over my chest and looked into my eyes.

 

“I really like you, Dean.” He says and I stare at him for a few seconds before responding.

 

“I know, Cas. I really like you too” I say and he purses his lips. I run my fingers through his hair and gaze into his eyes.

 

“Cas, I think I'm in-”  The ringer of Cas’s phone break the moment. Cas’s holds a finger up and shifts to grab his phone from the floor. His happiness seems to fade, as he sees the caller ID. I want to ask who it is but Cas instantly gets up and walks to his room. 

 

*Castiel’s P.O.V* 

 

“What do you want, Anna.” I try to calmly say as I shut the door. 

 

“Well, hello to you do Castiel.” 

 

“What do you want.” My anger begins to rise. 

 

“Well, I tried getting a hold of Gabe and he didn't answer so I tried you.” 

 

“What for, exactly?” I paced around the room trying not to just hang up and go back to the safe haven within Dean’s arms. 

 

“Michael, needs you to come up here to talk. It's about Luci.” 

 

“When isn't it about Lucifer. His name is Lucifer for God's sake.” 

 

“Well, at least dad name him right. But Michael said Gabe and you just need to come home.” 

 

“I'm not a child. Why is it so important that I come to hear the bickering?” I cross my arms trying to refrain from punching the wall from memories. 

 

“Castiel, we will not ask again. You know how Michael can be. I know you hate him. So do I.” 

 

“Don't try to find common interests with me. How did you even get my number? I changed it so none of you would have it.” 

 

“Castiel, I will not fight with you. Michael needs you and Gabriel down here by Wednesday. That gives you 3 days.” I roll my eyes and just hung up. I threw my phone onto the bed and punched into the mattress. 

 

“FUCK!” I yell forgetting all about Dean when my anger consumed me. I continue to growl as dig through my closet to find a duffle bag. I begin to throw random clothes in a bag. 

 

“Cas, what's wrong?” Dean’s voice creeps slowly into my mind as I'm still angrily throwing my things in a bag. 

 

“Cas.” Dean walks up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I turn around and wrap my hands around his torso. He hugs me back and I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. His warmth automatically consumes me and I feel a lot of weight lift off of my chest. Then Dean leans back just enough to look at my face.

 

“Cas, what’s wrong?” He asks and I don’t answer. I just look at the ground because I know that if I look into his eyes I will cry. And surely enough, he curls his fingers under my chin and raises my head to meet my eyes. He gives me a concerned look. I can feel the pressure building up in my chest and I know that if I don’t speak now, I will break down.

 

“Uh…” My voice comes out weak. “That was my sister Anna. Uhm… She told me that she needs Gabe and I to come home for a while. My brother… He has always had problem with drugs and stuff… I guess that is what is going on again. But the thing is, I don’t want to go home to my screwed up family. I hate them. All of them.” I say and Dean leans down and kisses me. A wave of relief washes over me and it is like all of my problems disappear. Time stops and all i worry about is Dean and I. He makes me extremely happy and all I want to do is stay here and be with Dean the whole time. But if I don’t go. Michael is surely come down here and cause trouble. I might as well just go. Dean and I kiss for what seems like forever before he pulls back and wraps his arms around my waist. 

 

“It will be okay. Go and see what they need. I will be here when you get back” He rubs my lower back and i bury my face in his neck. I sigh and then realize I would feel better if he just came with me. But that may be bad. I remember how Michael reacted to Nik. I would feel a lot better though. If they say anything at all about Dean and I or Niklaus, I will bring Dean and I home.

 

“Will you come with me?” I ask and I can feel him tense and sigh,

 

“You want me to?” He asks 

 

“Yes.” I say and he pulls back.

 

“Of course I will come with you, Cas. Whatever you need, I am here for you.” He smiles and I already feel so much better. He will make everything a lot easier to deal with. 

 

“Okay. Thank you. Uhm… We will have to leave soon, like on Monday. I still have to get ahold of Gabe though. I have to warn you, my family does not like the idea of me being with guys so we will have to act like we are just friends. Is that okay?” I ask and he purses his lips like he is debating. 

 

“Yeah that is fine. Everything will go okay. I am going to walk back to my apartment and back while you get a hold of Gabe. It's Gabe right?”

 

“Yeah, I have many siblings.” I roll my eyes and chuckle. Dean softly hits the side of my neck giving me a smile. He turns and begins to walk out the door. “And Dean…”

 

He turns around slightly to look at me. 

 

“Whatever happens. I'm sorry for everything.” I huff out a sigh and reach for my phone. 

 

“It'll be ok, Cas. I promise.” He walks out the bedroom door. 

 

I begin dialing Gabe's number, I take one last deep breath and hit send. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

“So this is the little-” Gabriel starts but I cut him off before he embarasses me.

 

“Yep. This is Dean.” I smile and Dean shifts awkwardly in the driver’s seat. Gabe puts his stuff in the trunk and jumps into the backseat. We decided to take Dean’s car so it’s less on gas. Gabe was just upset as I was about this situation. It is really stupid. I don’t want to go and I know that Gabe feels the same.

 

“Hey, brother. Nice to meet you. You’re a lot more handsome than the last one.” Gabe says and I shoot him a death glare. I haven’t told Dean about Nik. Of course, I think he already knows that i have been with guys before him. Dean raises his eyebrows and i can hear him inhale sharply.

 

“Gabe shut up.” I say and he rolls his eyes.

 

“I am just saying… I am glad you chose someone better than Klaus. He was a fuckin headache and-” 

 

“GABE SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I yell and his eyes widen.

 

“Well someone is moody.” He stares out the window and I turn around in my seat. When we make it to the main road, Dean takes one hand off of the wheel and places it on my thigh. I love this. Us on the road. It is comforting. It would be a lot better if Gabriel wasn’t in the backseat. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

The rest of the ride is quiet until we have to stay at a motel. I can't believe I made this drive 9 hour drive by myself when I moved. Dean pulls up into this 3 to 4 star hotel. Dean drove about 5 hours and wouldn't let me drive his car. We all jump out of the car and Dean walks ahead to get a room. I stop and put a hand on Gabe's chest. 

 

“Do not, and I repeat do not mention Niklaus.” I glare. 

 

“Brother chill out. It's all good in the hood. So are you going to tell Michael you are hitting that ass?” He does this weird thing with his face and points to Dean in the window.

 

“For one, stop. For two, of course not. You know what happen last time with Michael. Do not mention anything to him about me being with Dean.” I lower my voice and remove my hand from his chest. 

 

“Whatever you say broski. What about Anna?” He shifts to put his hands in his pocket. 

 

“Hey; so I got only one room because it was cheaper.” Dean says as he is looking down at the key. I look at Gabe and shrug. 

 

“No moving the bed around when I'm in there. Unless you want a party.” I roll my eyes at Gabe.

 

“Shut up.” I hit his arm and open Dean’s trunk. I grab and single pair of pajama pants and a tooth brush. I grab my stuff and walk towards the gross yellow color hotel. The hotel was only two stories with rooms to the left of the main office. Our room was on the bottom closer to our car. Dean was not far behind me, and his footsteps speed up to catch up. He put his hand over my shoulder and drags me in to kiss me on my head. When we reach the door, Dean lifts his hand off my shoulder and tries to unlock the door. He tries three times and finally it opens.

 

“What do they say? Third time's a charm.” He smiles and walks through the door. 

 

_ Oh god it's worse. _ The inside has bright green wallpaper with flowers covering it. The yellow table in the middle matches the color from outside. There is a small half wall separating the two beds from the small kitchen type area. I sigh and walk over the far bed. I sit on it and bounce a little to see the mattress. Dean just watches me while Gabe is looking through the mini fridge. 

 

“I'm going to get in the shower and change.” I smile. Dean gives me this small smirk, which means I know what he is thinking. 

 

“Well, I need a shower. Care to share?” He winks. He surprisingly is comfortable around Gabe when showing his affection. I try not to think about it and just enjoy him being open. I smile, and begin to slowly walking into the bathroom. 

 

“I swear if I hear anything, I'll join.” Gabe yells grabbing a beer from the mini fridge. 

 

As soon as Dean shuts the door, he is kissing me. The bathroom is kind of small but it only makes us closer. I push him up against the door, and trail my hands down his sides and tuck my fingers into the hems of his pants. I pull back from the kiss and take my shirt off, and began unbuttoning my pants.

 

“Well you're eager.” Dean smiles, taking his shirt off. 

 

“I said I was getting the the shower.” I smile and turn around to face the shower. Dean moved his hands to replace mine and began unbutton my pants for me. His lips trail down my neck as he continues to slowly unbutton my pants. Once my jeans fall to the ground, Dean's hands were on my ass and then on my growing erection. I leaned back into his chest as his hands softly trial manhood through my boxers. Every little kiss on my neck makes my hips move back needingly. Just to tease Dean, I bend over right where the harden outline is to turn the shower on. He drags his fingers down my spin and squeezes my hips. I look back and smirk at his lustful eyes. Still bending down I slowly peel off my boxers, still wanting him. I can hear his breath hitch has my boxers go completely down to my ankles. I smirk standing back up and getting into the shower. I put my face under the hot water, and feel Dean’s hands wrap around my sides. He turns me around and kisses me. I slide a hand down between us and grab both of our cocks. Dean bites my lip as I begin to move. His hands are holding us close at the hip, gripping harder with each twist of my hand. Dean pulls away from kissing me and places his forehead on mine. His other hand connects with mine to continue stroking together. To keep quiet, I bite Dean’s shoulder and our hands begin to move faster. Dean moves his hand from my hip, and locks his other arm around mine. He grips my hair to look at him and kisses me franticly. 

 

“Fuck…” Dean softly moans between breaths. He breaks for our kiss and puts his head down on my shoulder as the water runs down. His hand moves more with speed. He begins kissing and sucking my collarbone. 

 

“Dean.. I’m… close..” I moan and grip his shoulder tight. The heaviness of his head lefts from my shoulder and comes to my ear. 

 

“Cum for me...” He breathlessly whispers. My hands go out of rhyme, but Dean keeps moving hard. Before I know it, the rush of pleasure consumes me and I make a mess between us. Dean bites my neck as his orgasim waves over him. We hold each other close, as we come down from our highs. The pain from Dean biting me begins to become prominent. I pull my hand out from between us, and begin to reach for the pain. The feeling of bite marks make me jump at first, when i look up Dean is smile. 

 

“Sorry.” He laughs. He looks over at my shoulder. “Sorry for those also.” I try to peer over to see what he is pointing at. I can hardly see, but what I can see is three hickies trailing from my neck. 

 

“Dean!” I hit him. He starts to laugh.

 

“I’m sorry, I really am. I can’t help it.” He holds back a laugh and pulls me into a kiss. Gabriel begins banging on the door. 

 

“I swear no fucking around! I will come in there.” Gabe yells through the door. I begin to chuckle considering what just happened. 

 

“Of course not, Gabe. We are just taking a simple shower.” I yell. I give Dean one last kiss, and begin reaching for the hotel shampoo. 

 

I finish washing before Dean does. When I step out the air is completely filled with steam. I walk over to the mirror and wipe the steam from it. There are hickies going from my upper neck all the way to the tip of my spine.  _ How am I going to hide these now.  _ I pull my skin to see if that was all the hickies.  _ Damn it, Dean Winchester. Why do you have to be good at sex.  _ I reach for my pajamas and slide them over my body. 

 

“You are going to have to buy me make-up or something now. I can’t walk around my very religious family with evidence of sex all over me.” I say as I clean up the dirty clothes. Dean partially opens the curtain to reveal his face, which is completely covered with soap and his hair spiked up. 

 

“I’ll get you whatever you need.” He winks and returns back behind the shower curtain. I just roll my eyes and continue to look at myself in the mirror, horrified about what will happen if Gabe sees this. I rub the sore spots on my neck and rub the towel through my hair, attempting to dry it as much as possible. When the shower cuts off, Dean pulls back the curtain and grabs the other towel, wrapping it around his waist. I continue to stare at myself and the love bites in the mirror. 

 

Dean walk behind me and i feel a hundred percent better when his chest comes to contact with my back. He leans his head down on mine and kisses my hair softly. He wraps his arms around my waist and I lean into him. I hear him exhale and I can see him shut his eye in the mirror. I love this feeling. Being with him in every way possible. I love him. I really do but I am not going to tell him until he says something about us being together. I can’t and I won’t. 

 

“I like this…” He says suddenly and I sigh

 

“I do too, Dean.” I close my eyes as well and neither of us say a word until Gabe beats the door and tells us to hurry up. I just quietly laugh at my brother. He is so impatient. After that, I turn around to face Dean and he smiles. I close my eyes and kiss him. He kiss only lasts a few seconds but it was fulfilling. I walk out of the bathroom after that while Dean gets dressed.

 

“Took you long enough.” Gabe rolls his eyes and I smile at him. I put the dirty clothes in the top of my suitcase and zip it back up. When i turn around, I see Gabe smirking at me.

 

“What are you looking at?” I ask

 

“I don’t know yet.” He says “I know what you two were doing in there, boy. I am not that stupid. I know what happens when peo- “ Dean cuts him off by coming out of the bathroom and I just laugh at the way Gabe rolls his eyes at the thought of us together just moments ago.

 

“Hey” Dean says as he winks at me and runs his hand through his hair. I smile at him and i can hear Gabe scoff.  _ What is his problem? _

 

Dean walks over and kisses me on the cheek, resting his hand on my hip. After that, Gabe gets up off of the bed and begins making his way towards the door. Dean walks over to lay down on the bed.

 

“Where are you going?” I ask and he turns to face me.

 

“I have money. I am getting a new room. I love you both but i can’t deal with romantic shit right now. I will see you tomorrow. Plus, you won’t be able to keep your hands off each other because you can’t touch at all when we get home.” And with that, he grabs his bag by the door and walks out. I glance over at Dean and he shrugs his shoulders at me. He scoots over in the bed as he pats to his side. The mattress sinks with my weight and I lay down beside him. I lay my head on his bicep and wrap my arm around his torso, tangling our legs together. 

 

I can feel him sigh and i instantly feel better because he is near me. The thought of not being able to feel the closeness to him over the following week makes my heart sink. I won’t worry about that right now though. I just want to feel his embrace and fall asleep like this. And sooner or later, I do and up falling asleep. The sound of him breathing lingering in my mind.

 

The next morning I wake up to a cold bed and panic because i realize Dean is no longer next to me. I sit up to look around. 

 

“Dean?” I softly say. No one replies. I look around to find my phone from the night before. 

 

I find it on the bedside table. I open it. No messages from Dean either.  _ Where the hell can he be? What if he left? No… that is ridiculous. He wouldn’t just leave.  _

 

Like on cue, Dean walks out of the bathroom door and a rush of relief goes through me. I sigh and smile to myself. Dean walks over and sits beside me on the bed. He holds out his arms for me and I scoot myself over to him. I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms around his torso. He lays back and starts running his hands up and down my back. I could lay here all day and just stay in his arms. But i do know that we need to leave as soon as possible because we need to get to San Jose. The ride here from San Bernardino has been hell.

 

“Dean, we have to get up and get ready.” I sigh and I hear him exhale.

 

“We don’t have to.” He says and I turn my head up so that I can look at him. He has his eyes closed and I smile up at him. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

 

“Yes we do, Dean.” I unwrap myself from him and make my way over to our stuff and start throwing it into a bag. Dean remains on the bed when i turn to look at him. 

 

“Dean, get up. We have to go.” I say and turn back around. I hear the bed squeak which means that he got up and i feel a pair of arms wrap around my torso. He pushes himself against me and I automatically want more of him. Instead of doing what I want, I keep pushing items into the bag. It was all going well until I felt him press his lips to my neck. I sigh and lean my head where he can get to more of my skin. I put down the items that i have in my hands and lean back into his chest. 

 

“We don’t have to go anywhere right now.” He says against my neck and i shiver at the feeling of his breath. I turn around and without any thought I press my lips to his. It is slow and passionate but my body works up when I feel him slide his tongue across my bottom lip asking for enterance. I open my mouth for him without hesitation and we stand there making out for awhile. The time seemed to stop, but continues as I feel the hard wall against my back. Dean’s hands press hard onto my hips as he begins to slowly grind against me. His lips never leave, only become more dominate.

 

Right then I hear the door open and Dean jumps back away from me. Gabe walks through the room and glances at me and then to Dean. He smirks at us but doesn’t say anything until later when we are in the car.

 

“Hey, Cas?” I heard Gabe call from the backseat. I turned a little so i could look at him. 

 

“Yeah?” I ask.

 

“Is that a hickey?” He laughs and points at my neck. _ Oh shit! If Gabe can see it then Michael and Anna surely will. Dammit. _ I see Dean tense next to me but he keeps his eyes on the road like he wasn’t even paying attention.

 

“Yes. How about we don’t talk about it.” I roll my eyes and turn back around in my seat.

 

I really need to tell Dean everything about my family before we get there. I have about two hours to tell him. Gabe already knows my side/ view of our family. He also knows that i slept with April before finding out that she was my half sister. Talk about awkward. Yikes.

 

“So, Dean, before we get there I will have to tell you about my family.” I say and he nods.

 

“Alright.” He says and glances at me and then refocuses on the highway.

 

“Okay, so I have five siblings. Michael,he’s the oldest. I have already told you a lot about him so I will skip the details. Anyways, he is one hundred percent homophobic. So is my sister Anna. They are the oldest. I remember that Michael was furious with me last time we seen each other. Hannah is one year younger than I am. She is straight but she is the only one that supports me other than Luci and Gabe” I say and trail off.

 

“They don’t sound that bad, Cas. We can get through a week with them. I am sure that they will be fine. Is that all that you think will be there?” He asks and I shrug.

  
“I am not sure. They called for a family meeting so i am sure that our whole family will be there. That includes my mom, Naomi, My crazy uncle, metatron and my aunt amara who i am fairly certain is a psychopath.” I finish and he nods again.  I look at Gabe and he is asleep.  _ Thank god. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, Drama, Drama = next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

*Dean’s P.O.V*

 

When we get to Cas’ house, the driveway is full so we have to park in the lawn. I look over at Cas, who has managed to stay awake the entire ride. He stares the pretty good sized house and i hear him sigh before looking over at me.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” He says and squeezes my hand. I can’t stand this. I am not going to be able to touch him for a week. This is going to kill me. I lean over and press my lips onto his. He is noticeably surprised by my bold move but kisses me back. It is short and sweet but it did the trick.

 

After we pull away, I get out and walk to the trunk of the car. I see Cas through the window shaking his brother. Gabe reminds me of Sam, maybe a bit more child-like. He is very sarcastic and protective, much like my little brother. As Gabe emerges from the back, he fixes his green jacket and yawns. 

 

“Didn't know this hunk of metal was so comfortable.” Gabe says as he places his hands on trunk of the car. 

 

“Yeah well, my brother and I used to practical live in the car when we were young.” I sling my bag over my shoulder and step back. The sound of the door shutting breaks the silence between getting our luggage. 

 

“Castiel. Gabriel. Finally your--” the woman stops in her tracks and looks at me. She has a short brown hair and he face is sunken in. Her eyes are piercing as they look at me. She seems little older than middle-age, so I assume it is Cas’s mom. 

 

“This is my, uh, friend Dean.” I hear Castiel tensely say. 

 

“This isn't one your boyfriends is it. Castiel, I really don't approve of the sins you do, and bringing it here will not be tolerated.” She glares at Cas.

 

“No. We are just simply friends, mother.” Cas laughs awkwardly. I feel completely locked in place, almost like a lion is staring me down. I look at Cas, trying to yell help through my eyes. 

 

“Is everyone here already?” Cas says as he throws his hands in his pocket. 

 

“No. Your brother, Michael went to go pick up Met.” She places her hands on her hips. 

 

“Well let's get this fun bus kickin’!” Gabriel finally says after his has being doing whatever during the awkward encounter.  _ So much for being on Cas’s side. _ Cas’s mom rolls her eyes, and marches in front of us to the door. The way she walks just makes me know she was the strict parent. 

 

The house was fairly big. The black wood door had two big windows in each side. Stepping in, there was a curved staircase with two open rooks to the side of it. To the right looked like a small dining room and the left was a hallway leading to the living room. Cas’s mom’s shoes clacked as she walked down the hallway. Pictures hung all the way down the hallway, all of them Victorian style.  _ Really ugly photos.  _ Once you reached the living room, there was a long couch against another set of stairs and a smaller love seat separating the kitchen. The living room had a massive ceiling and a decently sized chandelier hanging down. The open floor plan made the house seem like a mansion inside. 

 

“Gabriel and Cas’s room is already ready. Your room will be downstairs.” She said as she pointed at me like I had a disease. “I will gather your blankets for you tonight. Castiel will you show him the basement. After you put your things up come into the family room.” She turns and walks through into another room. There is a couple moments of silence until we hear Cas mom’s shoes go silent. 

 

“Well that didn't seem like an interview.” Gabriel scoffs. He laps my shoulder and walks towards the stairs in the living room. I look over at Cas, who seems more relaxed now that his mom is gone. 

 

“Yeah, I guess. Okay, Dean, let me show you the basement. That is where you will be sleeping.” Cas says and I follow him toward a door that I guess leads downstairs. When we walk down the wooden stairs that are carpeted over,there is a huge guest room. It is very dusty and messy but my room could fit in this one twice. 

 

“God Dammit! Can’t these people do anything? I swear they are fucking slobs!!” Cas yells and slams my suitcase on the king sized bed. He clears some of the clothes off of it and throws them in the floor.

 

“Cas, It’s fine. Trust me, I am okay. This room is huge.” I say and look around some more. I move over to the left side of the room and walk in a door that leads into a bathroom. 

 

“Well… Alright. But this is not okay. They should have cleaned. These fuckers… I swear to my god if-” Cas starts but i cut him off.

 

“Cas.” I turn and look at him. He has his head facing the floor and is kicking something by the door. I walk slowly over to him and lift his face so he’d look at me.

 

“Don’t get upset. I am fine. This room is more than perfect, okay?  Now let’s go upstairs before your family thinks that we are up to something.” I pull my hand away from his face and turn around and walk up the stairs and into the living room with Cas right on my trail.

 

When we walk into the large room, I let Cas lead because I do not know anyone here other than him and Gabe. I am very uncomfortable now that i am actually here. But i have to stay and support Cas.

 

*Cas’ P.O.V*

 

When we walk into the living room, everyone except for Michael and Met are here. Anna and Hannah are sitting on the couch next to the huge window on the left side of the room. Mom and Luci are on the couch on the opposite side of the newly built fire place. The small talk begins to fade as everyone looks up at me. It hasn't been too long since the big fight that made me originally leave. I try to make myself seem oblivious to the eyes by causally walking over to an empty couch. Dean follows behind me, looking just as awkward. When the chatter begins again I look over at Lucifer. His eyes are sucking in a bit, and his skin is completely pale. His gray shirt is rolled up to his elbows showing his needles scares and some marks i have no idea about. While focused on my brothers features I hear the front door shutting. I only assume it's Michael. 

 

“That wouldn't happen. Things that are set are set. You can't change that dude.” I hear Michael's loud voice as he becomes closer to the door. Then I hear a familiar laugh. I try to locate where the laugh originates from. Then it hits me.  **_Nik Klaus._ ** Michael, Klaus, and Met simultaneously walk through the small arch way to into the living room. My heart almost stops at the sight of Klaus. My whole body seems to lock into position and I stare at the floor.  _ Great, what am I going to do. The person I loved and lost my virginity to is right there. Amazing, just fucking amazing. Of course he isn’t hated by my family because I never said I was in love with him to my family. Why did I ever try to be nice to Michael when he just yelled in my face about being gay. God forbid he know I was gay with his best friend.  _ I begin to bounce my foot to try to get the anger out of me. I glance back up to see Klaus staring back at me. Heat instantly rises to my face and I look back down.  _ That fucking smug bastard. His stupid good looks, and stupid everything.  _

 

“Since everyone is here, except for Amara, why don’t we get started.” I hear my mother say like a therapist. “Lucifer has been doing drugs. Again. It is time to set you under house arrest, while we are all here to watch over you.” 

 

“That is stupid. You think begin with our fucked up family is going to make me stop?” I hear Lucifer spit back. “I started because of this family, with its ‘We have to follow the rules, and love every person on this earth’ shit. Fact is, mother, I fucking hate people and i hate all of you as well.” I look back up to see Lucifer angrily move his arms against his chest. 

 

“Awe, come on Luci. I need you in my life, i'm dead when you're dead!” Gabriel overexaggerates. 

 

“Shut up,” Lucifer laughs and throws a pillow at him. 

 

“This is not a joke you two. Lucifer needs serious help.” Micheal says in his ‘Dad voice’. 

 

“I still don’t understand why you decided to bring us all out here.” Anna quietly spoke. 

 

“I brought you all out here to help your brother. Now, I will not be hearing any more complaining.” I mother angrily says.  

 

“I’m fine, I don’t need this intervention bull shit.” Lucifer says as he throws his arms in the air. 

 

“Are we on that show right now?” Gabriel jumps.  Looking around at the family, it does seem like we are on the cheesy reality show  _ Intervention _ , with everyone sitting in a circle. If only we actually cared for each other and expressed our feelings. I continue to sit awkwardly just listening. 

 

“No. We aren’t on Intervention, Gabriel. We are here for your brother. We are also here because Michael asked me to gather everyone.”  She points over to Michael who is still close to Klaus.  _ Wait is Kaus looking at me?  _ I avoid eye contact with him and look over at Dean who is staring at Klaus staring at me. _ This isn’t isn’t going to be good. At all.  _ I feel Dean stare at me. I look down and shallow hard. 

 

“Uh, yes. I was looking at some documents, and I found out where our father is. He has made no effort into making contact with me, but he has a daughter that has reached out. Her name is, i believe is April. Knowing she is our half brother, I invited her out to meet all of us.” Michael says. Almost right on que the April comes out.  _ Oh my god. That can’t be.  _

 

“What are you doing here?” She points at me.

“Uh, this is my family. What are you doing here?” I panically say. 

 

“Do you know each other? Castiel did you not just listen to what I said? She is our half sister.” Michael firmly says. April and I stay at each other. 

 

“I know him from a friend.” April finally says. _ Thank god she didn’t say what actually happened. _

 

“A half sister? That can’t be. No. Dad would have at least called one of us.” Anna says and looks at Michael, then me, then Luci and then back to April. Everyone stares at each other in disbelief. 

 

April finally looks away from me and looks at Anna. Everyone finally finds a seat in the large room and we start discussing money for Lucifer. I am shaking by now. I am so infuriated with my family. I never should have com back. I did not even want to come. I mean, I could deal with my family but now that i have Klaus and April here, I am not sure. Of course the girl that i have a one night stand with would turn out to be my half sister. 

 

Two hours pass and we do nothing but discuss Lucifer. Everything has always been about him. I mean, he is an adult and he has made his decisions. Mom needs to let it go. She might as well just put him in a cage. I get sick and tired of this whole family.  

 

“Okay guys, I believe that it is time for a break. We have snacks in the kitchen. We will meet back in the living room in an hour and a half.” Mom stands and walks towards the kitchen. I stay seated and when everyone leaves to the kitchen. It is only April, Dean, Klaus and I. It is really weird having them all in one room.

 

“Hey, Cas, can i talk to you for a minute?” Klaus speaks up. I look up from the floor and meet his gaze. I can feel Dean’s eyes on me but i don’t look at him. I get up from my seat and follow Nik to the hallway. When we get there, he stops and turns to face me. I lean against the wall and cross my arms. 

 

“Cas, can I just say how great it is to see you!” he smiles and I just blankly stare in his eyes without saying anything.

 

“Can you please just let me explain?” He asks.

 

“You have two minutes. Starting now.” I say and he runs his hand through his hair.

 

“Okay… After Michael found out about us, he threatened to tell my family and to never speak to me again. I could not let that happen so I had no choice but to break up with you. Cas I loved you unconditionally but I had no choice.” He says and steps closer to me. I can’t back away because there is a wall behind me. Great

 

“You did have a choice though. And you chose my brother over me. But it is okay. I am over you now so you can get over yourself.” I say and he smirks and gets about an inch away from me. He leans in towards my face and i turn my head before his lips reach mine.

 

“Kiss me, Castiel Novak.” He says and I shake my head. I move away from him.

 

“Please?” He steps towards me and grabs my wrist.

 

“No. Nik. Let go of me.” I say and he grabs ahold of my other wrist so that he holds both of them. I try to pull away but he is stronger than me. But that doesn’t stop me from trying.

 

“Kiss me Cas” He forces his face towards mine but i turn away where he can’t reach.

 

“I said no. Let go of me.” My voice raises. I am not in the mood for his bull and I am not afraid of starting a fight right now.

 

“What is going on here?” Dean walks around the corner and looks at Klaus and I. Nik automatically lets go of me and turns to face Dean.

 

“You know, it is not really any of your business, who ever you are.” Nik spits at Dean and Dean just smirks.

 

“Well Cas is my friend and if he is being forced to do something to do that he obviously doesn’t want to do, then it is definitely my business.” Dean says and it takes me by surprise. Nik turns back to me.

 

“Cas, come on, you can’t still be mad.” I feel his hand brush against my arm.

  
“Just stop. God this is a fucking nightmare.” I mutter and push past them both. 

“Cas, come on, you can’t still be mad.” I feel his hand brush against my arm.

“Just stop. God this is a fucking nightmare.” I mutter and push past them both. 

I just need to get out. I stride past everyone and go down to the basement. The anger just consumes me and I begin throwing anything I can get my hands on.  _ Ugh. _ I lay back against the hard mattress. I place my hands over my face and try to breathe deeply. I hear heavy footsteps coming down the barely finished stairs. I roll my eyes under my hands at how ridiculous my mother is for making Dean stay in an unfinished basement. 

“Hey Cas…” I hear Dean’s voice whisper. 

“What.” I say more as a statement than a question. I barely feel the bed bend to Dean’s weight next to me. Dean begins rubbing my forearm trying to get me to take my hands off of my face. 

“This place sucks. This house is full of assholes.” I take a deep breathe and lower my arms. I look over at Dean who is holding himself up by his elbow. He continues to look down as he rubs his thumbs over my forearm. 

“This place is stressing me out. I hate having him here.” I say more to myself than to Dean.

“Who?” He asks and I look at him.

“Oh. Uhm… Klaus.” I explain and look away. I stare at the bathroom door.

“What about him? Other than he tried to kiss you… that bitch.” he comments. I laugh softly at him. He is jealous and it is obvious. 

“I used to date him, Dean.” I say. I don’t even care if he knows about Nik anymore. I really just want to tell him because Nik tried to kiss me and I really need someone to be on my side because my family likes Nik way more than they do me. 

“You did? Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks and I look at him again. He is sitting up now and looking at me with concentration. Like he is paying extra close attention to what i am saying. 

“Yeah. Well… He was the one person in my life that actually paid attention to me and I really liked him. He was the first guy that i ever liked. But we both knew that it would not work because he was best friends with my brother. So we would sneak away in the middle of the night and meet. That was until my brother followed me one night and caught us. That was the end of it. He had told me that he loved me and everything but he never fought for me because Michael was his best friend.” I drawled. Dean still stared at me.

“Did you sleep with him?” He inquires and I scoff.

“Is that all you fucking think about? I mean… I just explained that whole story and all you have to ask is if i slept with him?” I raise my voice a bit more with every word. Dean seems surprised with my answer because his eyes grow wide.

“Well… I mean… I was just asking, Cas.” He stutters and i grow even angrier. I don’t know why i am so angry but i can’t help it. I am infuriated. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT, DEAN? YEAH I DID SLEEP WITH HIM! I ACTUALLY LOST MY VIRGINITY TO HIM. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? HMM? I MEAN, IT IS REALLY NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS ANYWAY. I MEAN, YOU AREN’T MY BOYFRIEND OR ANYTHING” I yell at him and instantly regret because of the look on his face. The hurt in his eyes is very noticeable and I feel horrible. I move towards him but he backs away. 

“Dean, I didn’t mean-” I start but he cuts me off.

“No, Cas, It’s fine. Nice to see how you really feel.” He speaks and I look down at the ground, ashamed of what i just said to him. The one person that i could count on.  _ Way to fucking go, Castiel. _

“We uh… We better be heading back upstairs. The family will be wondering about us.” Dean speaks up after a few moments of silence. I lift my head up and walk upstairs and into the living room where Michael, Nik, April and Anna are sitting. I can hear Dean follow me but i don’t look at him. 

I keep my head low like before as I walk into the kitchen. Mom and Met are in there talking and eating at the bar. I turn around and walk out of the kitchen to avoid that conversation.  _ Where the fuck am i going to go? I hate everyone in this house and now Dean hates me. I hate my life. I better not even go into the liv- _

As I walk past the opening to the living room, I see Dean and Anna sitting on the couch and Anna has her hand on his leg.  _ What the hell? _

***Dean’s P.O.V.***

I follow Castiel upstairs but i go into the living room instead of the kitchen. Anna, April, Klaus and Michael are sitting there silently.  _ Well… this is better than being in the kitchen with Cas and Naomi.  _ I walk over and sit on the couch next to Anna and sit there awkwardly, not saying anything.

“So, love, what do you do for a living?” Anna looks over at me with a mischievous smirk. When she scoots closer to me, I feel really uncomfortable. 

“I… I uhm… I’m a mechanic. I work at this little shop downtown from where Cas and I live.” I say and her eyebrows scrunch to the middle of her face. The look doesn’t suit her.

“You and my baby brother live together?” She asks and i can hear her breath quicken.

I laugh slightly at her question but proceed to answer it. “Oh, No, Castiel and I are neighbors.” I can see the relief wash over her features and her breath evens out again. 

She places her hand on my knee and scoots even more closer. 

“Oh, well then maybe we can be “friends”.” She eyes me and I sense Cas’ presence at the door. I try to keep my cool but Anna is making me very uncomfortable and I can feel Cas burning holes through us by staring.

“Uhm, No i am afraid that we can not be “friends”. I am currently with someone else.” I whisper to her and she removes her hand from my knee and sits back properly.

“Well let me know if you change your mind.” She smiles and turns away to get back into a conversation with April. I roll my eyes and look back at the door but Cas isn’t there anymore. I’m gonna guess that he didn’t see me reject AnnaI. Great.

***Cas’ P.O.V***

I watch them as they whisper back and forth. I can’t deal with this. This is all too much. I hate my family and I just need somewhere that i can be alone. I believe that the impala would be a good place. I pry my eyes away from Anna and Dean and walk out the door to the black car. 

“Baby” as Dean calls her, is a beauty. She is probably the best looking car that i have ever seen. I walk across the large yard and open the back door to the impala. I climb in and shut the door behind me. I lay down in the backseat where i am facing the roof of the car and I close my eyes so that i can take in the peace. 

About five minutes into the silence, there is a knock on the window. I open my eyes and sit up to examine who or what was knocking. My vision meets with a pair of striking green eyes. Dean is outside of the car, peering in at me through the glass. 

Next thing i know, he opens the door and climbs in beside me. I have to shift over and move my legs so he doesn’t sit on me. There is a long awkward silence and I don’t know where to place my hands so i just put them in my lap. 

I try to avoid eye contact with Dean so I stare at the back of the diver’s seat. I can feel his eyes on me. The tension is so thick that I could practically eat it. I don’t know what to say nor do so I just sit there like an idiot. 

“Cas, we need to talk.”  Dean finally breaks the silence and I immediately feel like I need to escape this car. I try to open the door but it is locked and I mentally scold myself for not checking to see if it was unlocked earlier. I look over and lock eyes with Dean. He doesn’t look away and there is a part of me that wishes that he would. 

“Is this how you plan to get back at me? By flirting with my sister? Because if it is than that is uncool and stupid and I will never forgive you.” I say softly. I am tired of yelling. I just want us to be happy but if he is going to flirt with my sisters then we will never be happy. I wish that he would just love me and not anyone else. I hate my life.

“What? No… No Castiel,” he grabs my hand and links our fingers together, “ I would never flirt with her, okay? I just… when you said that i wasn’t your boyfriend, that really hurt my feelings because i just thought that we were dating because of everything we’ve been through. I just assumed, okay? I don’t know what you expect out of me. I am not going to be rude to your family because I want them to actually like me. But i would never… ever flirt with your family, okay? I don’t love them, Cas, I love you.” He says and I feel like my chest is exploding with all of the feelings. He just told me that he loves me? That was unexpected. I am happy that he finally said that though. 

“You love me?” I ask and he just smirks and looks down at our hands. He squeezes my hand gently and looks back up into my eyes.

“Yes, Castiel Novak, I love you.” He smiles and I smile back. I can feel the tears building up in my eyes and i try to force them back. Now is not the fucking time for crying. 

“I-I love you too, Dean.” I say and he laughs slightly.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He takes his other hand and grabs my face. I lean into his palm and he looks into my eyes.

“So, Mr. Novak, will you be my boyfriend, you doof?” He slightly laughs. 

“Oh shut up,” I hit his arm. Push forward and clash our lips together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments on ideas, or what we should fix XD


End file.
